Fade To Black
by xoxo olivia
Summary: Set a couple of years after Eclipse. Everything on the reservation is as normal as can be. How will Bella's sudden arrival back in Forks shake everything up? Jacob/OC & WARNINGS: language
1. Homecoming

Noelle took a sudden interest in her cuticles while waiting for Jacob to get off the phone. After a while of talking in circles he hung up the phone and sighed.

"That was her wasn't it?" asked Noelle.

"Yeah it was."

"Well what did she want?"

"Um she got in a fight with Edward and I guess their breaking up for good."

Noelle laughed. "Bullshit," she said. "That is absolute bullshit. You don't believe that right?"

"She sounded pretty serious about it on the phone. She was crying and stuff."

"Oh boo hoo. Who gives a flying fuck? This is the girl you spent like two years of your pathetic life crying over. Forget her."

"But she-"

"But she nothing Jacob. She's just using you. Quite frankly she just wants the best of both worlds. She hasn't called you in God knows how long and all of a sudden out of the clear blue she calls you crying? She's clearly playing you and you can't even see it. The bitch is good."

"Don't call her a bitch Noelle!"

"Fine. Call me when you grow a damn backbone Jake. When you do, then we'll talk. But I think you going over there to talk to her and comfort her is a huge mistake. But you're a big boy now so you'll figure it out in time." Noelle grabbed her backpack off Jacob's small bed and rushed out of his room.

"Noelle!" Jacob called after her but she ignored him. She saw Billy looking concerned in the kitchen and waved good-bye to him as she got in her Nissan Versa and headed home. Just when she thought she was getting somewhere with Jacob, Bella had struck again.

Back at the Black house Jacob who was simply wearing basketball shorts walked into the kitchen and Billy was watching a ball game in the adjacent living room.

"Do you want to explain that?" asked Billy.

"Explain what?" Jacob grabbed a carton of orange juice and poured himself a glass. He went into the living room and sat on the couch next to his dad.

"Why Noelle stormed out of here like that. What did you do now?"

"Why does it always have to be my fault dad?" Billy gave his son a look and Jake gulped down some orange juice.

"Well it's not my fault dad. Bella called-"

"Bella called?" asked Billy. He sat up straighter in his chair.

"Yes dad Bella called. And-"

"What did she say?"

"I'll tell you if I can finish!"

"Okay, sorry go ahead."

"Anyway Bella called and she said that she and Edward had broken up and she was crying a lot." Jake looked at his dad.

"Uh huh." Billy was skeptical.

"Why does everyone say that?" Jake whined. He went back to the kitchen.

"I didn't say much Jake. It's just surprising that she called. Isn't she a you know…?"

"No actually she isn't. I guess the blood sucker somehow convinced her to stay human long enough to get a college degree."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah I guess. I think I'm gonna go out."

"Okay, but wait you didn't tell me why Noelle left upset."

"Because after Bella called I thought about going over there to check on her and we got in a little fight about it because she said it wasn't a good idea."

"I agree with her Jake. I don't think it is a good idea. You finally got over her after years of not seeing her and I don't want you to go through what you went through anymore. Just leave well enough alone."

"I'm going to go see her dad and if I'm over her like you say then it shouldn't be a problem." Jacob threw his glass in the sink and went to his room to grab his shoes and a shirt even though he didn't need one.

"Jacob, I just don't want you to get hurt okay?"

"Don't worry I won't." Jacob got his car keys and left the house without another word. He hopped on his motorcycle and went to Bella's house. After he pulled up to the house he parked his motorcycle on the street and went up to the door and rung the doorbell. He didn't see Charlie's truck so he figured Bella was alone. The Forks clouds above were moving in and it was getting chilly as it should for December but it made no difference to Jacob. He was still warm nonetheless. The door opened and a teary-eyed Bella opened the door. Jacob hugged her and she welcomed him inside. After she closed the door they stared at each other for a few tense seconds unsure of what to say.

"Want anything?" Bella asked after a while of awkward silence.

"Sure, whatcha got?" They both walked in the kitchen and there were a plate full of burgers on the table.

"I come prepared." Bella smiled a little and sat down at the kitchen table. "Thank you for coming Jake. I know you didn't have to but I really do appreciate it."

"It's no problem really." Jake took a burger from the plate and stopped in mid air, "You want one?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Shamelessly, Jake took the entire plate and picked up the first burger. Noticing there was ketchup already on the burger he practically barfed it down.

"Weese ur rely gwood." Said Jake with a mouthful of hamburger.

"Um thanks I guess."

"Yeah." The awkward and tense silence filled the air. "So what happened?" It was Jake's turn to break the awkwardness between them this time.

"The first year of Dartmouth went really well but sophomore year I was starting to feel a little depressed about not being turned. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was getting older and older and Edward was still 17."

"He's like 120 years old Bella."

"Not quite, but close."

"So I don't see what the problem is then?"

"Jake if you're going to get mad don't. You wanted to know what happened so I'm telling you."

"I'm not getting mad I'm just trying to understand your fascination with age when Edward will always be older than you by a century."

"It's just - you just don't get it."

"I'm trying to." Bella gave him a look. "I really am," said Jake.

"Anyway I guess I kept talking about it too much with him. I sort of became obsessed with the idea of being turned again and it didn't help that we were reading Dracula in English class and I was taking a Myth course at the same time. I was sort of on a supernatural kick."

"Uh huh." Jake devoured yet another burger.

"Then one day I walk back to my dorm and I see a note from Edward. He said he did it through a note because it would be too hard to say goodbye in person. He thought that I was too infatuated with the idea of being turned to the point where I was harming myself and decided it was best to leave me. I didn't need protection from people like Victoria or the Volturi since they were all taken care of."

"Bella, I'd hardly classify Victoria or the Volturi as people." Jake took the last burger and finished eating that too.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Jacob let out a rude burp. "Jesus Jake! Do you want some water or something?"

"Yeah water would be great thanks." Bella got up and got Jacob a cup of water. After sliding it over to him she sat back down at the table.

"After that, he ended the letter saying: 'I love you too much to see you follow through with your own doom on my behalf. Life is precious. Live it.'"

"Well I think that's good advice Bella."

"You would think that."

"Don't hate me because I can finally agree with the guy on something. I have to say I didn't think anything of it when the Cullens moved. I heard they were moving somewhere to Maine and I thought they were just moving to be closer to you and Edward."

"Nope. They all moved and no one knows where they went. It's like they all vanished into thin air." Bella began to cry again and Jake got up from the table and gave her a hug and began stroking her hair to comfort her. After she cried for a while she pulled away and wiped her face.

"Ugh, I'm such a mess. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Bella really."

"You've always been an amazing friend."

"Well I try." They smiled at each other for a few moments. Bella's eyes were still puffy from crying and Jake was beginning to feel uncomfortable again and he couldn't stand looking at Bella cry over some guy, no bloodsucker who left her twice. It was sort of painful to watch.

"How have you been?" asked Bella shaking Jake from his thoughts. "Anyone special in your life?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"Oh. Who?"

"It's actually this girl Noelle. She's from the reservation. She moved there this summer and she's pretty great." Jake was grinning thinking about the feisty, outspoken girl who had kind of captured his heart.

"So are you guys serious?" Bella's face hardened a little but it went unnoticed by Jake.

"It's kind of complicated. She thinks I like someone else."

"Really? Why does she think that?"

"Because she knows some of our history together. She knows you and I go way back."

"Well do you?" asked Bella.

"Do I what?"

"Do you like me?"

And that was the question Jacob had asked himself many times throughout the years. And for once he finally had an answer.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. I've never posted a story up that either wasn't a one shot or completed before hand. I have absolutely NO idea where I'm going to take this story so please give me suggestions if you have any. If you have any thoughts of where you'd like me to take Jacob's relationship with either of the girls let me know. If there are any special characters you want to make an appearance feel free to tell me. Like I said thanks for reading and suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thank you. **


	2. A Slap in the Face

"Yes I do, but not like that." Jake looked at Bella waiting for her reaction. Seeing her sit in front of him crying after a bloodsucker who left because he got tired of her was starting to become pathetic. Despite what Noelle and Billy said this meeting with Bella was closure for him. He wasn't going to help her out of her depression, not this time. The last time he did his heart got crushed in the process and it took years to repair it. He wasn't going down that road again. He didn't want to mess up what he had already and she needed to understand that. Maybe Noelle was right about one thing. Maybe Bella was trying to play him just because she could before.

Jacob looked at the clock on the stove. "I gotta go it's getting late and Billy's probably worried about me." He was lying but he didn't feel like sitting in the kitchen any more. He had what he came for, which was confirmation that he was no longer in love with Isabella Swan and he could move on with his life now. He got up and pushed his chair in. "Thanks for the burgers." He gave Bella a half smile but he could see that she was trying to register what he had just said. He figured it must be hard for her because the same two guys that had been fighting over her for years had now both rejected her. But this was someone else's mess to clean up now. Not his.

He let himself out since Bella seemed glued to the table. She was left in the kitchen scowling and Jake was too proud of himself for not falling for her again. He closed the door and got back on his motorcycle and drove back to the reservation with a grin on his face. When he got back home Embry was sitting on the steps to his house.

"Hey bro!" said Embry as he got up from the steps and gave Jake a hug. "It took you long enough. Everyone's at Quil's, wanna go?"

"Sure."

The two friends started walking in the direction of Quil's house when Embry asked, "Where were you?"

"I was at a friend's."

"Okay and does this friend have a name?"

"Yeah, Bella Swan."

"What?" Embry nearly yelled. "She hasn't called you in…"

"Years I know."

"Dude why did she call you after all this time? You don't still like her again do you? Did anything happen between you two? What did Noelle say? Does Noelle know?"

"Embry calm down and I'll tell you everything."

"Okay well hurry up I know this has to be good." Embry's excitement to be the first one with the scoop made Jacob laugh.

"Well Bella called me because she's back home from school."

"Well duh, it's Christmas break now."

"Yeah but she really called because Edward dumped her."

"Again?"

"Again," Jake repeated. He sighed and continued. "Anyway while I'm on the phone with her Noelle's in my room, right?"

"Oh God."

"And everything was okay until I told her that I was going to see Bella."

"Damn Jake why would you do that? Noelle is _loca_ man."

"She's not crazy Embry. She's just I dunno but yeah so after I tell her I'm going to check on Bella she curses me out and tells me not to do it."

"I kind of agree with her on that."

"So did my dad. Noelle stormed out of my house and then dad wanted the latest scoop so I told him about Bella, the phone call and why Noelle got mad. He didn't want me going over there but I did anyway."

"And?"

"And nothing happen. Except she made me burgers and cried a little."

"That's it?" asked Embry. He was disappointed.

"Pretty much. Oh but she asked me if I still liked her."

"What did you say?"

"I told her no and then left." Embry high-fived Jake.

"Yeah Jake, show her how it's done! Wait, but do you still like her?"

"Honestly, no. I think seeing her made me realize that she was just playing me. She knows that I helped her the last time the bloodsucker left her and she thinks I'll help her again, but I won't. Not this time."

"And not ever! I have to say it's been good not having to deal with you thinking about her twenty-four seven while we're patrolling."

"Oh I know and I'm so happy that the Emily, Sam and Leah suckfest is over. I didn't know how much more I could take really," said Jake.

"Oh me either." They finally got to Quil's house and the rest of the pack and their imprints were already there except Claire since it was past her bedtime and Rachel who was coming back from school that same day. Although the evening was overcast it never put a damper on any of the fun that was had at a wolfpack fiesta.

"Hey everybody!" Embry yelled over the music and conversation as he walked through the door with Jake behind him. Noelle was sitting on the couch squished between Paul and Jared debating which was better UFC or WWE. She was loosing the debate quick siding with the WWE. But neither Paul nor Jared could convince her that UFC was better. Noelle locked eyes with Jake when he came in the house but quickly turned her head back to Jared.

"Did you see the last UFC fight with Lesnar? That was epic," Jared said.

"Yes, but Lesnar got his start in the WWE, stupid." Noelle said back. She drunk the last drops of her diet coke.

"Yeah but UFC is real and WWE is fake." Paul retorted.

"You just don't understand."

"No you just don't get it. UFC is better plain and simple."

"Oh whatever Paul. UFC doesn't have interesting storylines now does it?"

"Noelle, UFC doesn't need storylines," Jared commented. "It's gritty enough without them."

"Hey Noelle, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jake asked suddenly interrupting their serious debate. None of them saw Jake come up to them before now.

"No, I'm in the middle of something right now. Maybe later."

"Please Noe. It'll just take a second." Paul and Jared decided to move at this point and they got up and went to the kitchen to get themselves another drink. Jacob sat down in Paul's old seat on the couch.

"Fine what is it?" She glared at him, but despite how mad she was she still wanted to know what he had to say. She knew he went to see Bella. Would he be calling it quits before things even really got started between them?

"I think we should talk about this someplace quieter like upstairs."

"Okay."

Jake and Noelle got off the couch and went up the stairs but not before hearing Embry yell, "Don't forget to use protection!"

"Shut the hell up Embry!" Noelle yelled back blushing. Jake was laughing but she wasn't. She was a little embarrassed and she was still pissed at Jake for going to see the one girl she hated even though she had never met her. Jake opened the door to Quil's bedroom and cut the light on. He sat on the bed but Noelle opted to stand with her back to the door. While waiting for Jake to speak she took the opportunity to look at the posters that littered Quil's walls: Linkin Park, Blink 182, typical rock bands.

"I went to see Bella," Jake spoke up suddenly causing Noelle's eyes to drift from the posters to him.

"Uh huh."

"And I was glad I went."

"Uh huh." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because now I know that I don't love her anymore. I don't even like her like that any more."

"Really?"

"Really. And you don't know how much better I feel and I have you to thank for it. You gave me a wake up call that was a slap in the face-"

"Literally," Noelle said with a smirk.

"Yes literally." Jake laughed remembering the day that he was really sad. He had gone down to First Beach to reflect about everything that happened with him and Bella. Noelle was there too and after talking her ear off for about thirty minutes about nothing but Bella, she slapped him. Hard. And told him to, "shut the fuck up!" He did mainly out of shock and fear that she'd slap him again and they spent the day together doing nothing and he didn't think about Bella too much after that. It had been a great day and ever since then they were pretty much inseparable.

"So, what are you gonna do now Jake?"

"I'm gonna ask you to be my girlfriend."


	3. Broken Promises

"Jake I'd love to, but-"

"Buts are never good."

"No Jake hear me out. I would love to be your girlfriend, but now that you're over Bella I think you owe it to yourself to just be a normal, single guy. I don't think it would be good for you to jump into a relationship right now. I'm only trying to help you out."

"I don't need your help."

"I'm not rejecting you or anything, in fact it's quite the opposite. It's just we should take things slow you know?"

"Do you like someone else?" asked Jacob as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, I don't like anyone else," Noelle said exasperated. "Why are you being such a dick about this?"

"I'm not being a dick about anything."

"I just don't understand the logic behind jumping into a relationship when you just got over someone. It's like you're trying to prove something."

"I'm not trying to prove anything Noelle so you can stop psychoanalyzing me now."

"I'm not psychoanalyzing you and I would appreciate it if you'd stop glaring at me like that! And for the umpteenth freaking time I'm not saying no to being your girlfriend. But if you keep on acting like a bitch I will!" Jacob got off the bed and stood up towering over the petite, tan girl in front of him.

"One, I'm not acting like a bitch and two, since you want me to be single so badly I will be."

"Fine."

"Fine." Jake watched Noelle's long, jet-black hair sway back and forth as she walked out of the room and slammed the door. She ran down the stairs in a huff and grabbed her purse and after telling everyone goodbye she left the house in a rush.

Back in Quil's room Jacob played their argument over and over in his head trying to figure out how he pissed off the same girl twice in one day in the span of about two hours. Everything was going so well before Bella called and her one phone call ruined it all.

The next day was a cold, miserable Saturday. It was the first full day of Christmas break and Jake was going to hang out with Embry today. Quil was watching Claire while her parents went shopping for Christmas gifts at the Port Angeles Mall. After walking around the reservation for a while they decided to go to the mall to pick up Christmas gifts for people.

"So I take it things didn't end too well with Noelle last night." Embry said keeping his eye on the road as he drove his car to the mall.

"Nope. I told her what happened with Bella and she was happy about that but then I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Finally man! So what did she say?"

"She said she would go out with me but I should be single first."

"I don't get it," said Embry.

"Well she doesn't think I should jump into a relationship since I got over Bella."

"Oh, okay. So that's girl code for she wants you to find yourself." Embry looked out the window pleased with a grin.

"What are you talking about Bry?"

"Never mind you wouldn't understand."

"Okay and I don't think I want to. But anyway since you're supposedly fluent in 'girl code' whatever that is, can you tell me what I should buy for a girl that I like who likes me back but won't go out with me?"

"Lingerie."

"No way!"

"No, I'm serious. Chicks totally dig Vicotria's Secret and you should just get her one of those bras that Adriana Lima wears or something."

"I think that's the worst idea I've ever heard."

"Trust me it works."

"Trust you? When have you ever bought a girl lingerie Embry?" asked Jacob highly amused.

"Well, um you see I haven't but I heard it works."

"You're weird you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah."

They talked some more and soon pulled into a parking space in the mall parking lot. They got out and Embry locked the car doors and went on inside. As the two boys walked around the mall Jake sure enough saw teenage girls and women walking with Victoria's Secret bags. Maybe Embry had a point for once?

"Let's go to Victoria's Secret."

"See I told you dude I'm a genius!"

"I wouldn't say all that." They walked into the lingerie store and immediately got uncomfortable. This definitely wasn't their area of expertise and they looked like two lost puppies until a sales associate came up to them and helped them out and asked them some questions about what they were looking for.

"Do you know what size your girlfriend is?" The sales lady asked.

"Uh no," Jake answered feeling very awkward now.

"Well how big is she? Is she flat chested or very top heavy?"

"She's medium I guess but kind of on the smaller side."

"Okay, how about this?" The saleslady held up a 38 C bra.

"I think that'll work." Jake was looking at the ground blushing while Embry was laughing at him.

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

"Okay I'll ring you up." The woman walked over to the registered and rung up Jake's purchase, a polka dotted bra from the Pink Collection. "$38.95 please."

"Geeze, all that just to hold a pair of boobs?"

"Yup." The saleslady answered with amusement. Jacob got his money from his pocket giving her two twenty-dollar bills. She gave him change and wrapped up the bra and put it in the bag and gave it to him. "The receipt's inside so if it doesn't fit her she can just exchange it for another one. Thank you for your purchase and have a great day."

"Thanks you too!" Jacob nearly ran out of the store and Embry was hot on his heels. "I hate you, you know that!" Jake slapped Embry on the head.

"Ow, why? What was that for?"

"That was so embarrassing. Everyone was looking at us."

"So what? It was funny."

"Why don't you buy the bra next time then?"

"Maybe I will," Embry said laughing.

"Shut up. Come on, let's go to the food court I'm starving." Jacob rubbed his stomach and walked to the food court.

"Me too." Embry followed Jake still poking fun at his best friend. Soon, they ordered some Chinese food from Panda Express and after getting their food they were looking for seats but since it was near Christmas time, the place was packed.

"Is that Noelle?" Embry asked squinting and pointing at the exotic, petite brunette whose fingers were flying as she texted furiously.

"Yeah it is."

"C'mon let's go say hi."

"No!" But Embry had a mind of his own and he sat down at Noelle's table. Jacob had no choice but to follow him and she glared as he took a seat and rested his Chinese food and coke on the table.

"Hi," Jacob said with unease. Noelle just glanced at him and turned back to her phone.

"Wutchwa oouin?" Embry asked already stuffing his face with his food.

"Well Embry I just quit my job so I'm texting all my friends to see if they know any positions that are available." After sending her last message she put her phone on the table and took a sip of her diet coke. Something pink caught her eye and she realized Jacob had a Victoria's Secret bag. Her curiosity got the best of her. "You shop there now?" she asked pointing to the bag.

"N-no." Jacob stuttered.

"Then why are you carrying that bag? Are you into wearing bras now or something?" She asked with a smirk. Jacob blushed and Embry laughed out loud causing the food in his mouth to go everywhere. Noelle shot him a dirty look.

"No he brought you a bra. For Christmas." Embry said in between snickers.

"What the fuck?"

"It was Embry's idea."

"Well…let me see it!" Noelle snatched the bag from Jacob's strong hands and shuffled through the tissue paper to see the bra. She held it up in the middle of the food court. After looking at the bra she looked at the size on the tag and smiled. "Perfect." Feeling a little daring she got out of her seat and gave Jacob a kiss on his cheek. His face flushed red and Embry looked completely pleased with himself. His plan had worked.

"See man, I told you it was a good idea."

"Thank you and I forgive you." Noelle smiled as she put the polka dotted bra back in the shopping bag. After they ate their food they headed to the mall parking lot.

"Didn't you drive?" asked Jacob.

"Nope, today my sister dropped me off today and she was going to pick me up later, but since I quit she doesn't have to now."

"Oh cool, well Embry drove us here so just ride with us."

"That was the plan."

The three of them got in the car and drove back to the reservation. Embry, Jake and Noelle were joking amongst each other and gossiping about people at school and the pack. Once they entered the LaPush town limits Jake decided to ask Noelle the same question he asked yesterday since she was in a better mood.

"So Noelle," he began as he changed the topic, "Since you like that bra so much wanna change our Facebook relationship status now?" He asked smiling back at her since she was in the back seat. Embry pulled into Jake's driveway yelled "Holy crap!" before Noelle even had time to answer they all saw Bella's truck parked in the driveway. Jake got out of the car and went on inside to his house trying to figure out why Bella's truck was there in his driveway. Noelle got quiet. Embry didn't move a muscle. As much as he wanted to see what was going on he knew it wasn't his place.

"Will you take me home Bry?" Noelle asked trying to mask her disappointment.

"Yeah, sure." Embry backed out of the driveway after Jake waved to them in the car and shut the door behind him. The car ride to Noelle's house was a quiet one.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jake asked as he walked into the living room. She was sitting in the living room staring at the television sitting next to Billy.

"I think I'm gonna go get some orange juice or something…" Billy said wheeling himself to the kitchen pretending not to eavesdrop. He poured his orange juice in his glass and began to drink.

"I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

"Okay well I'm fine so thank you for the visit."

"Jake I didn't like how we left things." He didn't say anything. Jacob just sat down on the couch and looked at the TV. "Why are you being like this?" Bella asked after a while.

"Being like what?"

"So like…I don't know, but you're not acting like yourself!"

"Well, excuse me for moving on without you while you left me here! People change a lot in two years Bella!"

"But you said…you promised-"

"I know what I said and I know I promised you that I'd always wait for you, but promises were made to be broken. I've moved on clearly Edward moved on and maybe you should too." Bella stared at Jacob taken aback. And Billy who watched the events unfold silently cheered on his son from the kitchen.

"Wow. Okay," She grabbed her keys from the nearby table and straightened her blouse still in shock by the way Jacob treated her. What happened to the boy she used to love and the boy who felt that love even more? He certainly grew up and Bella didn't like this new Jacob. "I think this was a mistake," she whispered to herself aloud.

"I think it was to."

She waved to Billy who was in the kitchen but left the Black house in a rush. Her feelings were hurt way more than they should be and she was finally starting to realize that her constant support system in her life wasn't going to be there any more. And for once she had no idea what she was going to do next.

**Thanks for taking the time to read the story. Reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated! And that serves Bella right for thinking things would be the same, especially since she didn't even bother to call Jacob for two years until she got dumped by Edward. Oh well, her loss. **


	4. Into Complete and Utter Oblivion

**This chapter gives you some background info on Noelle. Enjoy!**

It was two days before Christmas and Noelle hadn't talked to Jacob since Bella's truck appeared in his driveway. She hadn't talked to Embry either or anyone from the pack for that matter after that day. She wasn't mad anymore but life got in the way. She had to take care of Henry and when she had to take care of him that meant complete and utter isolation.

As she came down the stairs she saw Henry sprawled out on the couch sleeping hard. Bottles of Bacardi, Absolut and other spirits littered the living room table and floor. Noelle punched the air in frustration. She hated watching Henry drink himself into complete and utter oblivion, but he did it everyday. Noelle walked into the living and picked up the miscellaneous bottles strewn about and brought each and every one of them to the kitchen. There were about ten empty bottles and she poured the contents of each one down the sink before throwing them all in a trash bag. She would recycle them usually, but she didn't want her siblings to see them.

She walked back into the living room and helped him off the couch. He reeked of rum, whisky and orange juice. Alcohol was a smell, which she had grown accustomed to hating over these past few months and soon he was rested in his own bed. She washed her hands in the upstairs bathroom sink to try to rid herself of the smell that assaulted her senses. Noelle walked back downstairs to the kitchen. Sarah was already at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee staring at nothing in particular.

"Good morning," Noelle greeted with a wave as she got something to eat for herself.

"Good morning Noelle," said Sarah as she gulped the last of her coffee. "Thank you." Her mother was referring to taking care of Henry. Noelle took it upon herself to wake up early to get Henry back in the bed and clean up the bottles so her older siblings wouldn't see. They still had no idea Henry was an alcoholic although they probably had their suspicions.

"Uh huh," said Noelle. She poured herself a cup of coffee and prepared it with milk and sugar and when it was just right she put it to her lips and swallowed. Sarah got up from the table putting her coffee mug in the kitchen sink. She gave Noelle a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I really do love you, you know. I know I work a lot and I'm sorry but I just want you to know I appreciate what you're doing for dad even though he might not show it. And I appreciate you so much for not telling your brother or sister." Sarah pulled away and looked at her daughter in her almond shaped brown eyes that mimicked her own. "You're stronger than you realize Noe and I do love you honey." She kissed her on the cheek and pulled away. "I have to go now, but have a good day, okay?"

"Okay. Love you mom." Noelle uttered as she saw her mother out the door. Closing the door and locking it she retreated to the kitchen where she sat and began to tear up at the thought of where her family was headed. She was so pissed off at Henry for tearing apart their family and she felt guilty because of her feelings, her hatred toward Henry. Thinking about all of this she didn't hear her oldest and only brother Jackson come down the stairs. He had on Harvard basketball shorts and picked up the gallon of milk from the fridge and drunk it straight from the carton.

"Hey Noe," Jackson gave his sister a lazy smile. "What's up? Did Ma leave already?"

Noelle realized he was drinking straight from the carton and said, "God, you're such a guy and yeah she left already. Why are you up so early?" It was about 8 o'clock but it was early for a vacation day.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm an early bird Jax."

"Oh, I see. I never went to sleep."

"I see," said Noelle with a smile. She always got along great with Jackson. "Did you sneak in again?"

"Something like that," he said with a smile. "I was at Leah's but I didn't want mom or dad to worry about where I was so I just left."

"I never took you for a hit and quit it type of guy Jackson."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Noe, but I really like her, like _really_ like her. I think I might love her."

"You're fucking delusional Jax. How can it be love when you all just met each other in the summer and you're seeing her again since you're on break. You don't make any sense."

"I can't describe it, it's like the first time I saw her, something in me was like I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life. I just feel this pull toward her. I just, I don't know," explained Jackson excitedly.

"Whatever you say." Noelle sipped her coffee. "So, how's college going?"

"It's good I can't really complain. I'm doing my thesis now and it's about economic disparities within reservations."

"Wow, sounds hard. Wait I thought your major was History?"

"It was with a concentration in Native American Studies, but I'm also majoring in Economics."

"Wow, you really are a big shot. You know mom's really proud of you and she brags about you all the time."

"Really?" Jackson blushed.

"Yes she does, but I'm proud of you too big bro. You're like an inspiration."

"Thanks Noe." He went over to give his sister a hug. They always did have the best relationship.

"No problem although I do feel inferior to you sometimes."

"Why's that?" he asked as he pulled away from her.

"Because you're so accomplished plus you're the first born son so everyone thinks the sun shines out of your ass then on top of it you're so nice and you're an awesome brother. It's hard to compete." He gave Noelle another bear hug and sighed.

"You don't have to compete with me Noe. I'm you're family and I've got your back all right. Oh speaking of schools, which ones did you apply to? Are you done with your apps yet?"

"Oh yeah I finished my apps a while back although Quil, Embry and Jake are doing their college apps over the break." Noelle answered with a smile. She drunk the last of her coffee and put the cup in the sink. She sat back down at the table and answered her brother's first question. "Since we're short on cash I only applied to five schools: UMiami, Boston Univeristy, UCLA, NYU and Stanford for my reach school."

"No Harvard?"

"No offense, but Harvard isn't my idea of a good time it's too stuffy and pompous for me and plus I don't think any of the Ivies have great communication programs."

"So, you wanna do Communications?"

"Well, Public Relations. I think it would be cool to work in business for myself and do PR for celebrities and maybe try my hand at fashion PR."

"Well, it looks like you've got it all sorted out."

"I'd like to think so. All I know is I have to get out of this fucking rez. I hate it. Jacob asked me to apply to Washington State with him since Rachel went there and he'd be close to Billy, but I think I'd shoot myself first. I hate living here."

"Why it doesn't seem so bad?" Jackson was right, living on the reservation wasn't bad but Henry's drinking was and it was getting progressively worse. So worse that Noelle now wakes up to the sounds of him retching on a nightly basis.

"It's not the rez itself that's so goddamn awful it's Henry."

"Henry?"

"Our dad Jax. I call him Henry when he drinks till he pukes and pisses on himself. I fucking hate it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since Henry got laid off from work, he's been falling into a deep depression because he couldn't find a job. So, instead while mom works her ass off pulling double duty for more money, Henry wastes it on booze. And I can't clean up his shit anymore, I really can't."

"Why didn't you tell me Noe?"

"Because you were living it up at Harvard or with Leah and I thought that – I just didn't want anyone to know."

"I'll tell you what, I'm applying to Stanford Law School so if I get in I'll go and be closer to you all."

"You sure you're not trying to get even closer to Leah?"

"Well, Leah's a bonus but really my family is my first priority and after graduation from law school I think I'll move back here to help out on the rez. Well Noe I'm supposed to be meeting Leah so I'll see you later and I love you okay?" He bent down and kissed his sister again. He put the milk back in the fridge and grabbed a shirt that was laying on a chair in the living room and put it on. Grabbing his car keys and flip flops he said his goodbyes to his sister and left. Soon, Noelle's older and only sister, Makenna, came downstairs dressed and with her car keys in hand she kissed Noelle on the cheek and took off.

Noelle was left alone in the house save her father who was passed out upstairs. Sighing, she went to the living room and sat down on the couch and began to watch television. Jerry Springer was on and the topic was "Twisted Love Triangles." Wasn't this always the topic? After a while Noelle was really getting into it and just as these two sisters began yelling at one another (they were both in love with their brother) the phone rang. "Shit!" she shouted as she ran into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hey Noe."

"This better be good Jake because I'm missing Jerry Springer and they're about to punch each other." She heard him laugh on the other end of the line.

"How can you watch that crap?"

"This is just a one time thing. So what do you want?"

"I just wanted to call and see how things were. I haven't talked to you since the mall. You okay?"

"I am but Henry isn't."

"Passed out again?" Jake asked. He was the only one that knew about Henry.

"Yup."

"I'm sorry Noelle."

"Don't worry about it. I told Jackson though."

"That's great I'm glad you did because you shouldn't have to deal with that by yourself."

"I know, but it's kind of embarrassing to have a drunk as a dad. It's not the kind of thing you want to tell people."

"But they're your family Noelle. You don't have to act tough when you're with them." She didn't want to talk about Henry anymore. It was really beginning to agitate her.

"So anyway how are you?" Noelle asked changing the topic.

"I got a scooter out of the junkyard. It's an old Vespa and I'm gonna fix it up."

"Cool beans. Can I have it when you're done?"

"Sure."

"No, Jake I was only kidding I already have a car it's fine."

"No I'll let you have it, it's baby blue your favorite color so I have to." Noelle was grinning he knew her so well and she could hear him smiling on the other end of the line. She heard footsteps upstairs.

"Thanks Jake you're the best."

"I try." They shared a laugh and he said goodbye and she hung up. They could say goodbye to one another for hours and she heard Henry moving around upstairs and wanted to make sure he was okay. She raced upstairs and saw Henry sobering up as he got back in the bed. Noelle stood by the door to her parent's bedroom and looked at her pathetic father trying to get comfortable. She understood that he was depressed from loosing his job and probably felt like a failure for not being able to support his family but enough was enough. He wasn't going to get his life on track by sleeping all day and drinking all night.

Noelle walked into the bedroom as Henry closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep and pulled the covers off of him. She rolled the comforter into a ball and threw it in the far corner of the room.

"You're getting up Henry. You're not going to sleep all day."

"Noelle give me those damn covers! And I am your father. You don't call me Henry."

"I will not give you the covers and you are Henry until you start acting like more of a father to me. And I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Just give me the sheets!"

"No, you need to stop drinking and sleeping around all day. I get that you're depressed because you lost your job this summer, but enough's, enough dad. It's December and you've been depressed long enough." Henry sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed so he could listen to his daughter better. He was wiping the sleep out of his eyes when she continued. "Why are you doing this to your own family?"

"Because I've lost everything Noelle." Henry said that so quietly she had to move forward to hear him. Her usually strong father sounded so small. "I've lost it all and I have no idea how to get it back."

"You haven't lost everything. You still have me, you still have mom, Jackson and Makenna. But if you don't stop you will loose everything."

"I know I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry, but that's not going to do anything Henry. Mom works too hard for you to spend her money on bottles of booze. You need to man up and stop drinking. It's that simple. Stop turning into just another drunk Indian and shape up. You're not getting any sympathy from me Henry."

"I know, I promise I'm going to try to stop drinking."

"Promises don't mean anything. I'll believe it when I see it." With that she turned on her heels and went to her room leaving Henry all alone. She was going to get dressed and get the hell out of the house. She couldn't witness her father falling apart. She hoped that her tough love talk with him would snap some sense into him, because if it didn't she didn't know what would.

**Thank you for taking the time to read the story I really do appreciate it. Reviews are appreciated so leave them!**


	5. The Best Christmas Present Ever Received

Noelle looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was 6:57 in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She had always been like this every Christmas morning, a restless insomniac. The sun was just beginning to rise but she knew it wouldn't make a difference. This was Christmas Day in LaPush, Washington. It was either going to snow, rain or do both. Nevertheless, she liked what little sun was out. Maybe it was a sign that today would go well.

There was only one bottle on the living room table this time. Maybe Henry was slowing down. He didn't sleep in as much but then again it had only been two days since she gave him her tough love talk. She picked up the whiskey bottle and poured what little was left down the sink. Since Henry wasn't in his usual position, which was on the couch, she figured he finally made it to his own bed on his own for once. She smiled. Maybe Henry was slowly turning his life around and that was all she wanted. She went back into the living room to see the short, fat decorated pine tree in the living room, which had numerous boxes of beautifully wrapped presents much to Noelle's surprise. She figured this Christmas would be different since Henry lost his job, but her mother always pulled through as usual. Happy, she went back upstairs to try to get a few more hours of sleep.

A few hours later, Noelle found herself woken by Makenna's screams from the kitchen. "What the-?" she asked herself as she jumped out of the bed and raced downstairs. Jackson and her mother were in the kitchen. Their faces were contorted with sorrow and all three of them were crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Noelle taking in the scene before her. Makenna was crying uncontrollably and Jackson was hugging her and he was crying and her mother stared at the floor with tears flowing from her eyes down to her cheeks. She didn't wipe them.

"We need to get to the hospital." Sarah said suddenly as she got up and went out the kitchen. Noelle watched her mother go past her still completely confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked again but louder this time.

"It's dad." Jackson spoke up suddenly. "Dad h-he was in a car wreck. He was drunk and wrapped his car around a pole. They had to use the Jaws of Life to get him out and he's in surgery now. I don't think he's doing to good." Noelle put her hand to her mouth.

"What? Oh no." she said to herself. Jackson helped Makenna out of her seat at the kitchen table. He wiped his face of tears.

"You guys we have to get to the hospital come on let's put on some clothes." Makenna and Jackson left the kitchen and Noelle sat all by herself in the silent room staring at the food splattered stove. She heard everyone upstairs moving furiously, racing to get to the hospital but she couldn't move. She couldn't will herself to move.

Before long, Sarah, Jackson and Makenna were downstairs ready to leave.

"Noelle put your clothes on please!" Sarah urged her daughter who was in just shorts and a tank top. "We need to hurry."

"I'm not going." She said still staring at the stove.

"Noelle please get dressed. Dad needs us." Makenna pleaded.

"I'm not going." She was still staring at the stove trying to register what had just happened.

"Noelle get up!" Jackson yelled. Noelle snapped her head in their direction.

"I'm not going!" She shouted. "I'm not going! I'm not going! I'm not fucking going!" She got up and stormed past them to go to her room. Sarah looked up the stairs after her youngest daughter and was heartbroken because she didn't know what to do. She started crying again and Makenna was still crying. Jackson took the keys and ushered his mother and sister out of the house and to the hospital. Noelle heard the door shut from her room and cried herself back to sleep.

At 1:47pm the doorbell rang. It woke Noelle from her sleep and she changed into a pair of her brother's huge Harvard sweatpants and kept her wifebeater on and went downstairs to answer the door. It was Jake. He looked at her and could tell she was having a rough time. He reached out and gave her a hug and she pulled him close needing to feel him and his warmth. They stayed like that for a while before she finally pulled away and wiped tears she didn't even know she had shed. She welcomed him inside the house and he sat on the couch while she closed and locked the front door.

"Billy told me what happened. Sarah called him she wanted me to come by and see how you were doing."

"I don't need looking after." Noelle sat on the couch beside him and put her knees to her chest facing Jacob.

"How are you?" Jacob asked ignoring Noelle. She was doing that thing where she was trying to be tough, but he saw right through that.

"I'm fine. It's almost two o'clock and Wendy Williams comes on soon so I've gotta see that." Jacob chuckled.

"You and your talk shows."

"You know I have to keep up with celebrity gossip Jake. I'm going to be in PR in the future, I have to know what's going on with my future clients," she said with a small smile.

"Whatever you say." He was going to offer her a ride to the hospital, but decided against it. She seemed to be feeling a little better and he felt good knowing he helped with that. They talked for a bit and then they watched Wendy Williams for the hour it was on laughing at Wendy and all of her "Wendy-isms." Even Jacob was getting into it, going so far as to mock her "How you doin?" tagline. By the end of the show he was a pro at it. They were joking as the Tyra Show came on next but Noelle soon got serious.

"Do you ever wanna leave?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Leave what?"

"The reservation."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

"Sometimes I do. But I can't."

"Why not? Is it because of Billy."

"Actually not really. Billy's able to take care of himself and get around but since he is my dad I like to help him out whenever I can."

"Okay then what's stopping you?" Noelle moved closer to Jake and laid her head on his shoulder. He was shirtless as usual and his warmth was comforting. It always made her feel secure.

"It's the pack."

"I never understood that. Why do you all call yourselves a pack? You guys are just a bunch of overly tall, muscular men that like to eat a lot and hang out all the time."

"I don't know it's just our thing. We call ourselves the wolfpack cause we think wolves are cool." He looked down at her smiling. He didn't tell her about his shape shifting abilities. She didn't know how she'd deal with the supernatural when she found out. He wondered if she'd take it as well as Bella. Bella…he hadn't seen her since told her to move on. He was relieved that he hadn't seen her. He did miss their friendship, but he definitely didn't miss the other baggage that came along with it.

"You all are such wanna be gangsters, 'The Wolfpack'" she said laughing putting The Wolfpack in air quotes, "But that's okay. I still love you dorks anyway." She moved her head off Jake's shoulder and sat up. "You know sometimes I feel like my parents see me as a failure."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm not going to Harvard and becoming a lawyer like Jackson, or I'm not going to Yale and becoming a doctor like Makenna. I just have a different formula of what's going to make me happy. My mom says she loves me, but she doesn't brag to about me to her friends at the hospital or anything. They just know me as 'the little one' and my dad I-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence because she was sniffling trying to hold back her tears. She wondered how her father was doing and was scared that she might never see him again. Despite the fact that she hated what he had been doing to himself and to the family she still loved him. Feeling this guilt and emotion rise to the surface, she broke down and cried and Jacob took her into his arms and stroked her hair to calm her down some. After a while he pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Noelle pulled away taken aback and confused.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Noelle shut him up by kissing him back, this time with tongue and passion. Jacob lifted her up and sat her down on his lap and she straddled him as he planted kisses from her lips all the way down her neck. He ran his hands under her tank top and the heat from his hands scalded her skin but it made her want him that much more and not able to wait, she threw pulled her wifebeater off revealing the polka dotted bra that Jacob bought for her. Grinning he was going to open his mouth to say something but Noelle put a finger to his mouth.

"Don't." Jacob didn't say anything instead he laid her down and before they knew it, they were making love on the couch. Afterward they fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that, that was the best Christmas present they had ever received.

For the third time that day, Noelle had been stirred awake. This time it was by the telephone. She got out of Jacob's grasp who was still sleeping and pulled on her sweats and tank top. She raced to the kitchen for the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Noelle?" It was Jackson.

"Yeah?"

"Dad's dead."

**Just when everything was going well, this had to happen. Poor Noelle. Oh, and I tried to leave spaces between the elapsed time so it wouldn't be so confusing, but I couldn't format it correctly, so sorry about that. Well, thank you for reading. Leave reviews and ideas and whatnot! **


	6. Holiday in the Sun

Jacob followed Noelle to First Beach. She was still wearing her black wrap dress and sunglasses even though it was cold and rainy. Her long, black hair was blowing in the wind behind her. Her body was poised. But he knew her and he knew that she was anything but. He walked up behind her and put his large hand on her shoulder. She jumped, surprised at the contact but as soon as she realized who it was, she pulled him in for a hug. She smelled his unique musky scent mixed with aftershave and burrowed her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and stroked her hair. She told him that whenever he did that she found it oddly comforting and he figured she could use some comfort. He felt her shoulders rise up and down to the patterns of her silent sobs and he took this time to take off her sunglasses and pull away from her. Her tear stained face looked up at him in confusion.

"Noe, I want you to know something okay?"

"Okay." She sniffed as she dabbed at her eyes. She wanted to put her sunglasses back on but Jacob still had them. She hated people seeing her cry.

"I want to help you through this and I wanna be there for you when it feels like things are never going to be okay again and I wanna be there for you as your boyfriend."

"Okay."

"I know that you said I should wait and – wait, did you say yes?" Jacob asked after he stopped rambling the reasons why they should be together.

"I said 'okay', but 'yes' works too." She answered with a smile.

"Yes!" Jacob shouted as he picked her up and spun her around. The sand was getting in his dress shoes but he didn't care. He kissed her on the lips and put her down after she hit him hard enough although she probably did more damage to her hand than him.

"God, you are so corny." She said with a smile. She stared out into the ocean and Jacob followed her gaze and when he wasn't looking she stole her sunglasses from him but this time she put them on her head instead of her eyes. She wasn't crying anymore…for now.

"I'm just happy you said yes. I thought you were going to reject me again."

"I wouldn't reject you. I never rejected you but I wouldn't do that to you. You're the only person who can make me smile at my own father's funeral." She looked over at him and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I could get used to that." Jacob said with a smile playing on his lips.

"I could too. Oh, we're going to Hawaii tomorrow Jake. We're spreading dad's ashes since he always wanted to go."

"Hawaii really? So you're gonna miss our first New Years?"

"Yeah I'm not coming back till next week and New Years is in two days. But guess what, I decided to buy us cellphones so we could talk while I'm gone. They're prepaid and they're no iPhone but I thought they'd do the trick since we didn't have cellphones in the first place."

"They'll be perfect." He kissed her again and took her hand in his. "I think we should get back." He said pointing in the direction of her house where everyone had gathered after the funeral.

"Can we stay out here just a little longer?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

The pair sat down on the sand holding each other without saying a word. The day Noelle found out her father had died was the day they had become closer than ever before. It was an emotionally traumatic day for her, first loosing her virginity then loosing her father, but Jacob helped her through it all. She knew she owed him a lot. He saved her sanity.

It was New Year's Eve and Billy was hanging out with Charlie so Jacob decided to head on over to the Swan residence and see if Bella was there. While Noelle was gone he had time to think and realized that despite his initial feelings he did miss his friend. He rode his motorcycle and parked it in the driveway. Her red truck was still sitting there and he got it in himself to go up to the door and ring the doorbell. Bella opened the door surprised but she was thankful that he was here. He had on a shirt this time. It made him look a little less conspicuous since it was snowing, but he might over heat in a jacket so the shirt would have to do.

"Hey Jake, it's nice to see you. What brings you by?" Bella asked as she closed and locked the door back. She took her seat on the couch and Jacob stood over her in the sparse living room.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that it was wrong of me."

"It's okay. At first I was hurt but you made a good point I have to try to move on."

"Yeah…" The awkward silence ensued again. "So um what are you doing for New Years this year? Any parties?"

"If parties means me sitting here in my PJs watching the fireworks on TV then yes, I'm going to a party."

"Oh sorry that sucks."

"Yeah, but it's fine. So what are you doing?"

"Well, the pack's getting together and we're going to First Beach to shoot off some fireworks. I would invite you but Leah's sort of planning it so…"

"It's okay don't worry about it. Speaking of Leah how is she?

"She's actually not so bad anymore. From what Noelle tells me I think she imprinted on her brother."

"Wait, Leah imprinted on her brother?"

"Yup."

"Seth?"

"Ew, no Bella! She imprinted on Noelle's brother." That was a very disturbing thing to think about and it showed all over his face.

"Oh, okay because that would just be-"

"Gross, I know. His name's Jackson and he's pretty cool. He goes to Harvard so when he goes back to school that's going to be a suckfest."

"I can imagine. How's Noelle?"

"She's in Hawaii. She's spreading her dad's ashes."

"Oh my God are you serious?" Jacob decided to sit down on the couch. He was getting a little warm but decided not to take off his shirt. It might send the wrong message to Bella.

"Yeah her dad died Christmas day from a car wreck. I thought you heard about it. His funeral was two days ago."

"Oh, Charlie went to the funeral. His name was Henry, right?"

"Yup."

"That's sad. Charlie said they worked together for a bit. Wasn't he like a prison guard or something?"

"Yup and he'd also transport the criminals where ever they needed to go, but since there weren't many crimes and the economy was bad they let him go this summer."

"That sucks. How's Noelle handling it?"

"As good as she can I guess. She sends me texts all the time from Hawaii like this one." He pulled out his cellphone and showed Bella a text message with a picture of a sunrise and the words: "wish u were here. thinking of u 3" Bella scrolled through some more text messages and saw a picture of a sunset and the words: "babe we gotta come here 2gether 1 day. the sunset is perfect just like u." Bella noticed the "3" and the "babe" from the last two messages to gather that they finally were a couple. She gave Jacob his phone back.

"Cute."

"I know she is." Jacob said smiling to no one in particular. He didn't notice Bella's demeanor change. "So are you going back to Dartmouth after your vacation's up?"

"Well, I'm taking this term off to figure out what my next steps are. I think I'm going to go to school closer to here or my mother. I'm not too sure but I don't think I wanna go back. It wasn't I don't know…"

"It wasn't you."

"Yeah I guess you could say that. So how's the college process going for you?"

"It's good Embry, Quil and I all did our applications over the vacation. I just need to finish my essay and I'm done."

"Cool. What's your essay about?" This change of topic was good for Bella. It helped calm her jealousy, which she wouldn't admit to anyone she had.

"It's a funny essay about how lost my friends and family would be without me while I was away at school."

"You should let me read it sometime."

"Maybe I will, we'll see."

"So what colleges did you apply to?" asked Bella.

"I did mostly ones in Washington so I could be close to the pack. I did UWashington, WSU, Puget Sound. I also did Wisconsin and USC."

"USC huh? And Wisconsin They're both kinda far."

"They are but I think I wanna try football and those are good football schools. I'm pretty strong and fast so maybe I could get a position where I wouldn't catch the ball but I'd tackle people."

"Wow sounds good so do you know what you're gonna major in or anything yet?"

"Haven't really thought about it, but I was thinking Engineering since I like to build stuff and fix stuff up."

"I really hope it all works out for you Jake. You've definitely got your head on right."

"I like to think so." The two talked for a few minutes catching up. By the time Jacob left Bella's house he knew she was an English major who was planning on writing her thesis on how romance was depicted throughout history in novels. She loved her classes but thought the people were a little weird. Her roommate a girl named Agnes was obsessed with a TV show called True Blood and wanted to fall in love with a gentlemanly vampire. Bella laughed at the irony and so did Jacob.

As Jacob drove down back to the reservation he realized how happy he was to have Bella back in his life and hoped Noelle would understand. He parked his motorcycle by the beach and went down to the part of the sand where the pack and their imprints were. Leah was looking a despondent since Jackson was in Hawaii and Leah looked how Jacob felt. Seth was setting off mini-rockets and Sam was watching him like a hawk and so was Leah.

"Hey Lee," Jacob said standing beside his friend. "What's up?"

"Jackson's gone so it kind of sucks today but it's not so bad since everyone's here. What's going on with you?"

"Noelle's not here so that kind of sucks but I went to see Bella today."

"Oh Jesus." Even after all of these years, Leah still hated Bella. It wasn't only because Jacob , but also because she had no personality and she just couldn't figure out why everyone seemed head over heels in love with the girl. What did she have a magic pussy or something?

"Lee, it really wasn't that bad. We're just friends now. I love Noelle."

"Love?"

"I think so. I've known her since the summer so I've kind of known for a while, but she's perfect. Even her imperfections are perfect."

"Now you sound like me when I talk about Jackson." They shared a knowing laugh and turned around when they heard low cracks in the sky.

Fireworks.

**So, not that much really happened in this chapter but I wanted to post something up in the meantime. I know people are reading my stories so let me know what you want to happen so we can get the action going! And thank you** princessmollie** for your review!**


	7. A Sort of Sisterly Love

Jacob's head snapped toward the door. Someone on the other side was knocking on it. Grabbing his backpack, he gave Billy a look and answered it.

"So, you taking me to school or what?" Noelle asked with a smirk. Her usually tan skin was even more sunkissed from the Hawaiian sun. Jacob wasn't expecting her to be there but he couldn't contain his excitement and pulled his girlfriend in for a hug.

"What are you doing here Noe? I thought you said you were gonna stay in Hawaii a few extra days."

"Oh no I just said that to surprise you. How you been? I missed you."

"I missed you too. And I've been okay just here missing you. Come inside I don't want you to get sick or anything."

"Thanks." She closed her umbrella and stepped in from the morning rain. Spotting Billy in the kitchen she waved to him with a smile. "Hey Billy, how's it going?"

"Good thanks for asking. I can't complain. Jake here leaves for college in a few months, so I finally get some peace of mind." Noelle smiled at the man. He was such a great person and always ready to make people smile.

"Gee, thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo." Billy said laughing at Jacob. "So, how are you?" This question he directed back at Noelle as he was genuinely concerned with how she was handling her father's death. He got little details from Jake, but he wanted to hear it straight from the source.

"I'm as good as can be expected. You know taking it one day at a time." She wasn't going to cry, but she still felt awful about how everything had turned out.

"That's good to hear. You know if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thank you Billy."

"It's what I'm here for."

Jake hoisted his backpack on his shoulder, "Well I hate to break this up, but we've gotta get to school so I'll see you later dad."

"See ya Jake." He gave his son a hug. "Bye Noelle."

"Bye Billy!" Jake and Noelle left the house and he opted to take the Volkswagon Rabbit instead of his motorcycle. He pulled out of the driveway and started the drive to school.

"So how was Hawaii?" Jake asked keeping his eyes straight on the road.

"It was good, very therapeutic. And even though dad's gone it helped us all become closer, especially between me and Makenna."

"That's great. I'm glad you're feeling a little better about things. I hated see you so sad all the time."

"I know, but it was just shocking but I'm getting over it slowly. I just want to know why he was driving at 6 in the morning on Christmas day. It wasn't like anything was open."

"You can't keep thinking about that stuff it's gonna drive you crazy, I should know."

"You still think about your mom?"

"All the time, but I don't get as sad about it. Time helps heal things ya know?"

"Yeah, I do. So um, anyway now that college apps are officially in what are we gonna do now that we're unofficially finished with high school?" Noelle asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna live it up!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." They chit chatted for a few minutes before Jake found a place to park and they walked into school hand in hand. Embry, Quil, Seth, Colin and Brady were all waiting for them outside and made kissing noises as they came.

"Knock it off guys," Jake said embarrassed. "What's up why are you all out here?"

"We were just waiting for you two love birds to come." Quil said smiling.

"Well we're here so shall we head inside?" asked Noelle.

"Sure." Seth said. All seven of them entered the tribal school. Noelle told Jake that she didn't need a ride home since Makenna was picking her up. They were going to spend time together this afternoon before she went back to Yale. Noelle left the pack alone and Quil turned to Jake.

"Hey Jake, Sam said that it's urgent we have an all-pack meeting tonight," Quil said.

"Tonight? Why?"

"He wouldn't say. He just said that it's urgent and he wants us all to be there at his house at seven."

"Okay I guess I have no choice then."

"I guess not." The pack of boys split up, but Embry, Quil and Jake had Physics first period so they all went there and sat in the back of the class. Meanwhile, Noelle was in her language class where she was learning native Quileute and she was thriving. She was always great when it came to languages and communication.

The school day ended and Jake met up with Noelle while she was at her locker. They hadn't seen each other all day. Jake gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Have fun hanging out with your sister," he said. "It's good to see you all both together again."

"Thanks and have fun doing whatever you're doing this evening," Noelle said with a smile. She shut her locker and put her notebook in her bag.

"I'll try but since I won't be with you it's gonna suck."

"I know the feeling." Noelle gave Jake a hug. As usual his body heat always shocked him but at the same time it was so comforting. "God you're hot," she said finally breaking away from the hug.

"I try." Jacob joked.

"Oh shut up!" Noelle hit him on his arm playfully. "Well, Mak's probably waiting for me so I've gotta go." She kissed his cheek. "See you later babe!" She ran down the hall and out the door and got in the Sarah's car. Makenna dropped her off that morning at the hospital and promised to pick her up after her shift so she could have the car for the day. They drove to a café and got two hot drinks and sat down at a table for two.

"So Noe, how is everything?" Makenna asked as she slurped down her hot chocolate.

"I don't know I'm as good as I can be I guess. It just sucks that he's gone, but at the same time he's not suffering you know. I'm really worried about mom. She's been throwing herself in her work recently. She just got back and she didn't take much time off."

"I'm honestly worried about her too."

"She doesn't have to work so hard and ever since I quit my job at Abercrombie I've been looking all over for some work but no one's heard of anything. I just feel so bad having ma pay for everything."

"Well you remember my friend Evan right?"

"Are you fucking serious?" asked Noelle. Her face turned into a frown and she looked down at her coffee cup.

"Well her mother owns a daycare facility. If you like kids maybe you can work there for some cash. I'm sure it beats Abercrombie."

"I'd seriously rather work at Abercrombie Mak."

"Well, it's near school so it'd be easy to get to."

"You mean our old school Forks High. Remember, I go to the tribal school now?"

"Right. How's that working out for you?" asked Makenna.

"It's working out so well and it's a nice introduction to our culture. It's also way more intimate and fun then being at Forks. You should know all about that." Noelle said as she sipped her Caramel Macchiato. Makenna looked down at her cup with guilt.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah well you should be."

"Noelle how many times do I have to apologize for that? I've said I'm sorry more times than I can remember and-"

"I don't understand why you're getting an attitude with me Makenna. I'm not the one who locked her sister in a locker for a minute because she wanted to be friends with the fucking cool kids. So, forgive me for not accepting your apology right away. Better yet don't. I think this entire bonding thing was a serious mistake." Noelle grabbed her coat, which was draped on the back of her seat. Her eyes were filling with tears when she recounted all of the different ways her sister used to bully her to make friends with the most popular group of girls in Forks High.

"No, wait don't leave Noelle!"

"And why should I stay? What do I gain from staying in here and talking to you? I tried to be cordial enough to you in front of mom when you were home. I acted like nothing was wrong between us. But Jackson was the only person there for me. And I know you feel sad and guilty because dad died, but I'm not going to let you use me so you can feel better about yourself!" Noelle stood up and wiped her free falling tears from her face. She ignored the curious patrons while she threw on her coat. She left the café and despite the snow, she would rather walk the 12 miles back to the reservation than to be with her sister. She thought she'd be able to forget the past, but there are some things you can't forget. Familial betrayal being one of them.

Meanwhile, back at the café, Makenna sat staring at the seat in front of her. She knew what she did in her senior year of high school to her sister was awful. Noelle was in her junior year at the time and was finally making friends all over the place. The most popular girls in the senior class felt threatened by Noelle's increasing popularity and decided to use her own sister to be pitted against her. Makenna never forgave herself for it and she should have known she was going to get that reaction from Noelle. Particularly because Evan was the head of the popular girls and wanted to single-handedly ruin Noelle's life that year.

"Tough day?" Makenna looked up at the voice. It was coming from a huge, pale creature with the lightest amber eyes.

"Something like that…" Makenna was disoriented by what just happened and this beautiful person in front of her.

"Mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead." Even though there were plenty of free seats, Makenna definitely didn't mind having a cute guy sit at her table. "You seem familiar, but I can't place you. Are you new or something?"

"Not really, I used to live here about two years ago when I graduated from high school. I moved though, but now I'm back to visit old friends at the moment. What about you?"

"Oh cool. Well I used to live here too, but when I graduated from high school last year I moved to the East Coast."

"Oh me too. Where do you live now?" asked the pale man.

"New Haven. I go to Yale now so…"

"Yale huh? So you're smart huh?"

"I guess," Makenna answered blushing.

"Well I live in Maine now with my family, but they were kind of bugging me a little so I decided to come back and see old friends." He smiled and it triggered her to start remembering where she saw this beautiful, yet unusual looking guy.

"I think I remember where I've seen you. My friend Evan used to have the biggest crush on you. Your name's um-"

"Emmett, your order's ready!" The barista yelled to the large, pale creature sitting in front of Makenna.

"Well, as you know I'm Emmett and you are…?"

"Makenna. My name's Makenna."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Makenna." He took her hand in his and shook it. "You have a wonderful day now." He smirked at the young woman in front of him and went to grab his stack of large boxes from the counter. Soon he got in a rather large Hummer and drove out the parking lot. When she got her wits about her, Makenna left the café with hot chocolate in hand and decided to go to the mall. Retail therapy was badly needed and she had some cash to spare from her work study job so she was going to treat herself to a little shopping spree to rid herself of the guilt she felt for betraying her sister.

It was seven o'clock and the pack was sitting in Sam's kitchen. Emily had cooked as usual and the pack was munching on muffins when Sam came down the stairs.

"Okay so we're going to do things a little differently tonight."

"Why? What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Emmett Cullen's in town and by the looks of it, we've got more visitors. The bloodsucking kind that like to feed on humans and they're coming at full force. Fast."

**More will happen in the next chapter I promise and I just wanted to post a chapter up since I'll be out of town this week and I might not have internet access. I have no idea where I'm taking this story but if there's anything you'd like to see let me know and I'll try to put it in my story. Thank you all for reading and for those who've reviewed like princessmollie and Team Space Heater you all are amazing and thanks! **


	8. The Dog Days are Over

**I was out on vacation, hence the delay for this chapter but I promise it will pick up after this. Enjoy!**

The pack arrived at the Cullen's house in no time and Emmett answered the door.

"Come on in guys," he said with a small smile. Although he wasn't the werewolves' biggest fan - what vampire was? - he enjoyed having them around because it meant they were going to kick some serious ass very, very soon. "So, I brought you guys food since I know you like to eat." The members of the pack spotted the high pile of pastries from the local café and they dug in.

"Thanks man!" Seth yelled as grabbed a couple of scones.

"No problem." Seth and Emmett always got along well since they both lived for the action. Everyone said their thank yous as the tore open boxes of pastries.

"So, let's get down to business shall we?" Sam asked as he sat at the table. He was the only one not eating any of the food.

"Say no more." Emmett said leaning on the island in the kitchen. "Here's the deal. Alice first got a vision of some vampires coming up the coast and she says they're stopping up here."

"This isn't anything we haven't handled before," said Leah while swallowing the last of her chocolate croissant.

"I know, I know but here me out. Apparently it's a new set of newborns and they work for the Volturi."

"Oh shit." Leah pipped up again.

"Yeah. They know Bella's still alive and they know she and Edward aren't together anymore and they know just how vulnerable she is right now."

"Jesus," Jacob sighed.

"What do we have to do with this?" Leah asked. Displeasure was written all over her face. "It's her stupid fault she came back here knowing she wasn't supposed to."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me Jake. The reason why Bella never came back to Forks wasn't because she was trying to avoid you. It was because her life depended on it. After we staged that stupid car crash, which I knew was not going to work, the Volturi always had Forks in its radar just to see if Bella's death was indeed a lie and the car crash was all a set up. Now that she's back the Volturi know about it and they don't like looking stupid. They're out looking for blood. Does that about sum it up Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"Leah shut the hell up!" Sam yelled. He couldn't risk any dissention within his pack and Leah was great at starting drama.

"Who else knew about this Lee?" Jake asked raising his voice. All this time he thought Bella just deserted him and no one told him any different. He knew about the staged car crash, but wondered always wondered why Bella never tried to contact him after she went to school.

"Not that many people Jake. Just me, Sam, and Seth. And Seth only knew because he over heard me talking to Sam about it."

"I can't fucking believe this!" Jake stood up and walked to the door. "The next time someone has a secret that makes me look like an idiot, you should probably let me know next time!"

"Jacob sit down and be quiet now!" Before Jacob could even get out the door, Sam's command forced him to sit down on a chair in the Cullen's old kitchen. He folded his arms over his chest and looked down at the floor below him. Jacob was completely embarrassed and completely in shock and hated how Leah was so nonchalant about the entire thing.

"You guys done now?" Emmett asked. Leah rolled her eyes and Sam looked tired. The rest of the pack began to murmur among themselves, but at the sound of Emmett's voice again they stopped. "Here's the deal, we've got newborns coming and they are coming for Bella. They know she's alive now and they're coming for revenge. So we need to start preparing."

"Well how long is it until they're in Forks?" asked Quil.

"Maybe a month tops. According to Alice they're leaving destruction wherever they are. They're trying to scare us, but it isn't anything we haven't handled before. I just wanted to let you know so that you all will be on alert."

"Thanks Emmett." Leah smiled taking a muffin for the road.

"No problem. Oh and just so you know, these newborns do have powers. There are about four or five of them and at least two of them have powers. One can plant images in your brain and make you question what's a dream and what's reality, which is great for them but bad for us. And the other seems to be able to look at you and force you to do whatever she wants."

"What does this group of newborns look like?" Colin asked.

"They're all female and they're all strong. They don't have any mates at least none that Alice has seen."

"Oh cool. Are the Cullens coming back?"

"Some are Colin, but others aren't."

"Is Edward coming back?" Embry asked.

"No, I don't think so. That's about all the news I have but I just wanted to let you all know so you'd be warned. When I know anything more, I'll let you all know, but I don't think it's safe for Bella to be by herself or even with Charlie. We might be putting Charlie in danger if he stays with her. I would have her stay here but Edward doesn't want her to know anything because he doesn't want her to worry so may-"

"I'll take her." Jake spoke up suddenly. "She can stay with me for a few days or weeks until she goes back to Dartmouth."

"Jake that is the stupidest idea ever. What's Noelle gonna say?" Leah asked. Her face was unforgiving and she was sick of the entire world revolving around Bella. After Jake went through his depression and ran away because Bella chose Edward – big surprise there – he was fine and Noelle was really able to help him out. Now, he wants to run back to the root of all of his problems? What a dumbass!

"I-I don't know but right now Bella needs help."

"Jake, Bella is a grown person. You can't keep saving her."

"Leah shut up!" Sam scolded trying to nip things in the bud before they even got started.

"Don't talk to me like that Sam all right. I've put up with your crap for far too long and it stops right here!" Leah got up, pushed her chair in and left. When Sam didn't say anything Seth followed making sure his sister was okay. As much as he wanted to stay, his sister was the most important thing and her welfare required his attention.

"It's settled then, right? Bella will stay with me and we'll patrol like we used to."

"Sounds good." Quil spoke up.

"I think this entire thing is a bad idea actually," Paul said. "For once I have to agree with Leah on this one, we're here to protect the reservation and its people. There is only so much we can do for Bella. We protected her when Victoria was here, but it's time for her to grow up. What is she 19 now? She gets along better with the Cullens than she does us and she's in this predicament because of you guys, so you clean up your own mess. I want nothing to do with it." Paul got up and pushed his chair in. He grabbed a muffin on the way out. "Oh and the muffins were good man, thanks." After Paul left, so did Jared and Embry. The little pups stayed because this would be their first times seeing action, but Jacob let Paul's words sink in to his brain. Paul was right, this was all the Cullens' fault, especially Edward's since he told Bella all about his life as a vampire. Victoria was one thing, but vampire royalty was another.

"We can't help you, I'm sorry." Sam said standing up. "Everyone let's go we've gotta get back." The little ones Colin and Brady groaned and Jake was still trying to figure out what he was going to do. Emmett said goodbye but had to admit that he was shocked they turned down the offer, but he couldn't blame them. They weren't Bella's babysitters, not anymore.

Back in the woods as the pack was walking toward the reservation, Sam told Jake not to even think about having Bella stay with him. If the vampires posed a risk to the reservation, then they would take action, but they couldn't afford to sacrifice their manpower for someone who wasn't one of their own. Those days were over.

**Thanks for reading! Leave me reviews, they make me smile and give me ideas =)**


	9. The Freaks Come Out at Night

It was a frigid January day where the cold hung heavy in the air. It had been almost a month since the meeting with Emmett but inside Jackson couldn't tell how cold it was. He was running a fever – a high fever – and Sarah feared for her son's life. Jackson's moans and screams of pain were heard all throughout the house. Noelle stood in Jackson's doorway for the third day in a row chewing on her nails. She was so sick with worry that she began throwing up everything. It was wearing thin on her social and academic life, but she didn't care because Jackson was her best friend and he was very sick. Sarah couldn't figure out what was wrong with him so she had some of the tribal elders come by today. They were well versed in Quileute medicine and usually when Western medicine didn't do the trick, theirs did. Sarah was making Jackson some tea when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Noelle yelled as she raced down the stairs in her purple striped shirt, skinny jeans and Ugg Boots. She needed a distraction and whoever was at the door would distract her from seeing her older and only brother look so helpless. Leah tried to stop by whenever she could but Sarah didn't want any visitors in the house for fear of contamination. "Hello – Oh, hi Jake. You can't come in right now my brother's sick I told you that."

"I know that's what I'm here for Noe."

"It's gonna have to be another time okay." She really needed to get this door closed, quick. She couldn't talk to him like this. Not in her state of mind.

"You've been avoiding me for the longest time Noelle and I have to tell you, Jackson and your mom something very important."

"Well it has to wait Jake, okay?"

"No it's not okay." Jake barged in the door and walked into Noelle's kitchen in his denim cutoffs, a wifebeater and pool shoes. He looked like he was dressed for the beach, not the middle of a typical LaPush snow dusting. Before Noelle could find her words Billy rolled in and Sarah looked up from the cup of tea she was making Jackson and stared at Billy.

"I thought Noelle said no visitors," Sarah said directly at Billy.

"She did, but we've waited long enough and this is of the utmost importance Sarah, please sit down." Sarah sat just as Billy told her. Jake and Noelle took a seat too. Noelle was still biting her nails and Jake draped an arm around her shoulder.

"What is it Billy?" Sarah asked as she lightly thumbed the mug full of tea.

"It's about Jackson's condition. That's not a typical fever he has."

"I know it's not. His body temperature's at 107 and no one can tell me why!" Sarah was beginning to get hysterical and Noelle was trying not to but the possibility that her brother could die was scaring her more and more.

"Sarah I know this is hard to hear, but I know why," Billy began. He rubbed his hands on his jeans but never broke away from Sarah's gaze. "The reason why he's been having a fever is because his body is going through a transformation. Do you remember the stories about Taha Aki?" Noelle's face contorted into that of confusion. Taha what?

"Oh no, Billy is he-"

"Yes, Sarah he is. He's transforming into a descendant of Taha Aki's. A werewolf a shapeshifter." Just then the noise they had blocked out from before were heard by all at the table. Jackson's cries were suddenly morphed. First into complete silence then into a loud growl. It was his first transformation and the fierceness of his growl seeped in their bones. It was chilling. Noelle was glued to her seat not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly, a ball of fur made its way down the stairs and Noelle had had it. She ran.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later when Jake found Noelle by First Beach. She was sitting on the sand with her knees folded to her chest and she was either crying or shivering or both. Jake put his hand on her back and she flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Jake didn't say anything. He just sat next to her watching the waves crash on the shore. He looked out on the horizon where the murky blue waves met the overcast sky. "I need to be alone," she said as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Please."

"There's more stuff I need to explain to you before you go back inside though." He put his arm on her shoulder and she flinched away violently this time.

"I told you not to fucking touch me! I'm serious Jake."

"Stop with the attitude Noelle because it won't help anyone."

"No I won't because I don't think you understand what it's like to hear your brother be in absolute pain one minute and turned into a wolf the next. That is fucking sick man!"

"I may not know what it's like to be in your shoes Noelle, but I know what it's like to be in his." Noelle sniffed and looked at Jacob for the first time since he found her.

"What are you talking about Jake?"

"He's not the only one this has happened to," Jacob began. "The reason why we all call ourselves the pack is because that is just what we are. We're werewolves, we're shapeshifters." Noelle got up and started walking away not wanting to hear any more of this supernatural shit.

"Stop talking to me! Just stop talking!" she yelled. But Jake was going to continue.

"We protect the pack from outside forces and other supernatural beings."

"Shut up Jake." She was still walking away from Jake and he was right behind her.

"The other supernatural beings out there are vampires and we make sure everyone on the reservation's safe. You remember Edward, Bella's ex-boyfriend? Well, he was a vampire and so was his entire family." Noelle stopped suddenly causing Jake to almost slam right into her and she turned around.

"Don't you say her fucking name Jake! Don't say it!" The echo of her screams could be heard for miles and it took Jake by surprise. "Please just don't say her name." She said much quieter after a while.

"Sorry, but you need to tell me what's wrong."

"You can't spring this all on me Jake. It's just I-I just I don't know. I'm trying to wrap my head around the idea but it's weird. It's not everyday your brother transforms into a wolf or that…"

"That what?"

"Nothing. Just forget it. So you guys are wolves huh?"

"Yup."

"Even Leah?"

"Yeah," Jake said. "But it's only supposed to be guys. She was a genetic mishap."

"Oh well that's nice."

"I didn't mean it like that Noelle. It's just in our history no female's ever turned into a wolf. But that's why we're all hot," he said with a smile. "Wolves have high body temperatures and so do we."

"Well that explains it." Jacob pulled her in for a hug but she flinched from him again.

"What is it now?" asked Jake.

"Just one question. Are you gonna hurt me when it's a full moon?"

"Oh no, no we phase when whenever we want. The moon has nothing to do with it and we can control it to. Just don't make us mad or else you'll get like Emily."

"Are you serious? That's why Emily's face is like that?" asked Noelle.

"Yeah, why what'd you think it was?"

"I heard people say Sam did it, but I was always pissed at him for doing that and pissed off at her for staying with him when he hurt her, but I didn't know it was a genuine mistake."

"Well it was. It was at the start of his transformation and he couldn't control his emotions that well. But he's definitely a lot better with that. So anyway, will you let me hug you now?" asked Jake.

"Sure, sure." Noelle smiled. She burrowed her head in Jake's chest and held him close as she let his warmth soothe her. She needed all the soothing she could get. After a few minutes they pulled away from one another and began walking hand in hand on the beach. "I don't think I can go back in their Jake. It's still weird." Noelle said after a few minutes of silence between them.

"I know it is. When I went through the change I really couldn't talk to anyone for a while." Noelle snickered. "What is it?" Jake asked.

"When you went through the _change_? You sound like you went through menopause or something." Noelle smiled up at him kissing his cheek.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I try. So tell me all about this wolf thing, like do you have any other special powers?"

"We can all read each other's minds when we're in wolf form and there's this really cool thing called imprinting."

"Imprinting huh? What's that?"

"Only some of the wolves have gotten it, but it's basically when members of the pack get their mate," said Jake.

"Is there a big ceremony or something? Like arranged marriage?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. Nothing like that. It's just after you transform and you lock eyes with that one person you're supposed to be with it's like nothing in the world matters except for them and when they're gone it's like your heart longs for them."

"Wow that's heavy."

"I know. That's why Leah and Jackson are always together, they're imprints and Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily and Quil and Claire."

"Quil and Claire what the hell?"

"It's not like that. Quil's more like Claire's babysitter now but when she gets older then their relationship will be more."

"Oh cool," said Noelle. She wanted to ask him if they were imprints but she felt that was such a loaded question. She had another loaded question to ask him too, but realized the time wasn't right. They were walking hand in hand and at that moment she didn't want anything to disturb this peace.

Maybe another time.

**So, how about that poor Jackson just transformed and Noelle got spooked, but at least she knows the truth that there really are monsters out there. I wonder what's going to happen with those vampires Alice saw in her vision and what loaded question did Noelle want to ask Jake? Will the questions never cease? Stay tuned and thank you to all of my reviewers. You're great! **


	10. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Noelle stared across the kitchen table past her brother. She fingered her mug that was filled with a hot tea concoction that her mother made. Jackson sat with his hands folded out in front of him staring at his sister.

"Would you look at me please?" he asked of his sister.

"I am looking at you Jackson." But he knew when she was full of BS. This was one of those times.

"No you're not. Look at me Noelle! I'm not a monster, well technically speaking maybe, but I'm just the same person I always have been. Plus you can look at and talk to Jake and hug him but you can't do that to me?"

"Well I haven't actually seen him turn into a wolf Jack," she said taking a sip of her mother's tea. "Have you told Makenna yet?" she asked changing the subject. Makenna had gone back to Yale early shortly after her fight in the café with Noelle. She had no idea about all that transpired under her roof.

"Nope and it's gonna stay that way. At least until she comes back in the summer."

"Lovely. So I get stuck with the burden of keeping your wolfish tendencies a secret then?"

"Noelle what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like such a brat?"

"Because everything's about you and it's like people forget that other people have problems too you know?"

"No I don't know, are you okay?"

"I'm fucking swell Jackson. I have recently learned that my brother is a werewolf and my boyfriend has been practically MIA for the last two weeks and I'm pissed off and emotional all the time and I hate it!" Noelle had started to cry and she wiped her tears away. She hated people seeing her cry but it was happening more than ever now.

"If it's any consolation Noe, Jake's doing stuff with the pack," said Jackson as he touched his sister's arm.

"What are you gonna do about school?" she asked changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about Jake anymore it would just piss her off even more.

"Harvard?"

"Yeah, you go there right?"

"Don't be smart Noelle. And I'm going to finish up my thesis here and when I'm done I'll e-mail it to my professor and probably head back there in a few weeks after things with the pack get straightened out. Plus, I'm pretty much done with my thesis anyway. I just need to crank out 10 more pages and a bibliography and I'm good to go."

"You always were several steps ahead," Noelle said. She drunk the rest of her tea and put her mug in the sink and sat back down. She was able to look at her brother for the smallest bits of time now, but every time she did she could not get the image of him as a gigantic wolf in her kitchen out of her head. It gave her the shivers.

"Well I have to go, we've got a pack meeting."

"Another one?"

"Yup," said Jackson.

"Okay well be careful please."

"Always am. Bye little sis." Jackson got up from the kitchen table and gave Noelle a kiss on the cheek. He left the house soon after and made his way to Sam's house. He arrived there in no time and after a few minutes Paul and Jared walked through the door and everybody was ready for the pack meeting to start.

"First I want to start by saying that it's been about two weeks since Jackson has joined the pack and he's been doing a wonderful job and is a blessing to the pack." Everyone clapped at Sam's statement and Leah placed a kiss on his cheek. "Now, onto our order of business, Emmett has been telling us that the vampires have been moving locations and Alice is not at all sure what they are doing, but we're still patrolling just in case. Tonight we've got Jackson, Leah and Seth on the first shift for the night. Then we've got Jared, Jake and Quil tonight.

"When can I go?" asked Brady.

"When you grow up."

"But I'm a sophomore."

"Doesn't matter, your mom would ring my neck if I had you patrolling the woods at all hours of the night," said Sam. Brady sat back in his chair and gave a long sigh.

"Anyway, how's things going with Bella?"

"They're good. She's okay and she said she's going back to Dartmouth when spring rolls around. She thinks it'll be better for everyone if she's over there," said Jake.

"For once I agree with the bitch," said Leah. Jackson chuckled quietly at his girlfriend and Jake shot her a look. Jackson gave Jake a look back. He didn't like Jacob sticking up for Bella when he was dating his little sister.

"Stop calling her a bitch," Jacob hissed.

"Stop acting like one and maybe I will," Leah said back.

"Guys will you shut the hell up!" Paul yelled. The two were silent and their attention went back to Sam.

"Thanks Paul, anyway so as I was saying we have no idea what's going on with the vampires, but the last I heard there were some gruesome deaths in Oregon that look a lot like vampires."

"Has Emmett said anything that could be useful?" asked Jared.

"Well he did say that Alice and Jackson were going to come if the vampires gave us anymore trouble, but otherwise if they've gotten side tracked with other business, we should be thankful."

"Sounds good."

"Anything else we need to go over right now?" Sam asked the pack.

"No." Everyone said. Sam let everyone leave and he retired to bed where Emily was waiting for him.

* * *

Noelle had finally got the nerve to talk to Jake. It seemed as if he had been avoiding her and whenever she went to the house he would always send her away, but she needed to be there and she needed to tell him what was really going on. She didn't bother to tell her mother (who was home for once) where she was going. Instead she grabbed her winter jacket, threw on her Ugg boots and headed out the door in her little car. She drove to the Black house and after locking her doors, she walked up to the steps and knocked on the door. Before long the door opened and it was Jake. He was back from the meeting at Sam's.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "I told you not to come here."

"Why Jake? What's going on with you?"

"It's nothing it's just you can't be here right now." Noelle pushed the door wide open and barged in like Jake did the day he told her Jackson changed into a werewolf. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was in the kitchen.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Noelle asked. Bella of all people was in the kitchen in only a skimpy tank top and short shorts. "What the hell is going on here Jake?"

"It's not what it looks like."

"Well you wanna tell me what this is then, because I don't like what I see. She's half dressed and so are you!"

"I always walk around without a shirt, don't be ridiculous."

"I know you didn't call me ridiculous just now." Noelle said raising her voice with every word.

"Just calm down okay. She's here because of the vampires."

"You told her about the vampires Jake? You shouldn't have!" Bella yelled from the kitchen.

"Fuck you Bella, stay out of it!" Noelle snapped in her direction. She would be damned if this pasty bitch would interrupt her conversation with _her_ boyfriend.

"I'm only trying to help you out. If the Volutri know you know about vampires they'll come after you next," Bella said.

"I don't need your help Bella and you should shut up when people tell you to do so. Maybe if you minded your own damn business for once in your life, you wouldn't be in the situation you're in now!" Noelle yelled.

"Noelle, stop yelling my dad's going to sleep and you need to stop swearing in my house."

"Fine, you want me to stop swearing in your house?" Noelle went to the front door and opened it up and stepped outside. "I'm outside the house now Jacob! So now I'm going to fucking swear whenever I want okay?"

"Noelle, seriously stop. You're embarrassing yourself."

"I'm embarrassing myself? At least I'm not shacking it up with the same girl who dumped me multiple times for a fucking vampire Jacob! At least I've got enough self-respect to not be with someone who treats me like shit all the time. We're done!" She yelled from the doorstep.

"Noe, wait please!" Jake ran out of his house after his girlfriend, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Don't talk to me right now. Just go back inside and play house with your little girlfriend okay?" With that she got in her car and pulled out of Jake's driveway. She got back home and had tears in her eyes. Her somber expression was noticed by her brother who was on his way out to go patrolling with Leah and Seth the first half of the evening. He was beginning to think this entire vampire thing was completely pointless, but he was always up for a little action nevertheless.

"You okay Noe?" Jackson asked. He decided to pull her in for a hug to see if she would shrink away. To his surprise he didn't. They were finally getting somewhere.

"Yeah," she sniffed as she scrunched up her face in a lame attempt to hold back tears but they kept pouring forth. "No," she admitted shaking her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Jake and I got in a fight."

"Why?"

"Bella was there at his house and she was like half dressed. And I think she's living there and I think that she's been living there for about two weeks because that's when he started avoiding me." She cried into her brother's chest again and he gave her another hug. When he saw Jake again he was really going to rip him one for sure!

"There are other fish in the sea Noe. It'll be okay I promise."

"No it won't," Noelle said pulling away.

"Of course it will. It just feels like that now, but in time you'll be fine."

"It's not gonna be fine Jackson."

"Why not?"

"Because...I-I'm pregnant."

**Thank you nizi love, Team Space Heater, Peaceful Meadow and Loverofgoodstories27 for the reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks to all who favorited and alerted this story you all are amazing! **

**Poor Noelle can't ever catch a break and Jacob, what was he thinking? He should've known that Noelle would find out Bella was living with him eventually. Do you all think anything happened between them? Do you think Noelle and Jake are imprints that are just going through a rough patch? What about these phantom vamps running around the Pacific Northwest attacking everyone but their intended target, Bella? Once again the questions never stop. **

**Till next time =)**


	11. A Pregnant Pause

"Is that my little niece or nephew in there?" Jackson asked. Noelle and Dr. Haynes looked from the ultrasound of a lima bean shaped baby to her baby.

"Yup, that's him or her." Dr. Haynes said. "When it's appropriate, would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"No, I want to be surprised," Noelle answered.

"Please I wanna know, Noe."

"Shush Jackson I wanna be surprised and it's my baby so what I say goes. Dr. Haynes even if he asks you, please don't tell him because he can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Okay I won't I promise. Well everything looks okay here so you can put on your shirt after the gel's wiped off and I think we've covered just about everything."

"Thank you Dr. Haynes," Noelle said.

"No problem. You can schedule the next appointment with my secretary."

"All right see you then." The doctor, Deborah Haynes, left leaving the siblings alone in the cold hospital room in silence. After a short while, Noelle wiped the gel off she put her shirt down and got off the table. They left quietly and got in Noelle's car. Before long the silence was deafening to Jackson and he had to say something.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked.

"I guess," Noelle said after a while. She was concentrating on the road. "I mean what other option do I have? I'm not killing my kid and I'm not giving away for some stranger to fuck it up."

"Well maybe you should look at adoption."

"Jackson I'm not giving up my kid, all right!"

"Okay Noe geesh I just think you should look at all of your options."

"Well, I have and I've decided," said Noelle.

"But you have so much potential and there are so many things you can do that you couldn't do if you had a baby."

"Look we're not talking about this anymore, got it! I'm fucking hungry." A few minutes later she pulled into a nearby 7/11 and got out of the car. "You want anything?" she asked her brother.

"Just something sweet. Actually never mind I'll come with you." He got out the car and she locked the doors and they went inside the convenience store. She immediately went over to the Slurpee section and grabbed a John Cena cup. She was her favorite wrestler because he had good looks, was dedicated to his work, always entertaining and shared the same birthday as her – April 23rd. He was a keeper for sure. She got a mix of Coca-Cola and Pina Colada Slurpee. Grabbed a box of donuts and Doritos while Jackson grabbed an Arizona Iced Tea and Twinkies. He paid and they were all set to go. They got back in the car and Noelle drove to the reservation in silence both tense after the baby talk. Quite frankly, it scared Noelle and she had no idea what she was going to do but she didn't want to think about it until it was really time to make a decision. Well, first she needed to figure how – no, if she was even going to tell Jake. Decisions, decisions.

The next day Noelle got up early and left the house before Jackson woke. Her mother hadn't gotten off of her evening shift at the hospital and Noelle wanted some alone time. She drove all around neighboring cities where she went around looking for jobs. She needed a job before, but now that she was bringing a life into this world, she definitely needed a job. Since no one was hiring, Noelle was starting to get desperate wanting to take anything that would hire, but she wanted to work in a clothing store one because she had retail experience and two because she could get discounts for her, her child or both depending upon where she ended up working. By the time she had gone around in 3 towns LaPush, Forks and Port Angeles it was five thirty in the afternoon and she was exhausted, nauseous and hungry. Her phone rang for the umpteenth time that day. It was Jake pleading with her to at least talk things out. She hadn't talked to him in a few days which was when she caught Bella in Jake's kitchen and she didn't know what she would say to him. Unfortunately for her, Monday was looming around the corner and she'd see him in school but she would try to avoid all interaction with him if she could.

* * *

Monday rolled around and she drove up to the tribal school. She shut off the engine and sat behind the wheel staring at the building. She saw some of the guys from the pack who were still enrolled in school waiting on the steps for the rest of them to arrive. She stared at them until she made eye contact with Embry first who elbowed Jake in the arm. Jacob and Noelle suddenly made eye contact and she lost her nerve. She pulled out of the parking lot deciding that today she was going to go home, think about things and maybe try the school thing again tomorrow. She put her Nissan Versa in drive and sped out the school parking lot.

A little ways down the road Noelle heard the roar of a motorcycle engine and could see a motorcycle barreling down the road toward her. It didn't look like it was going to stop so before she freaked out she moved into the right lane on the otherwise empty street. The motorcycle behind her moved into the right lane as well and it was gaining speed. "What the fuck?" she sighed to herself getting nervous. She switched lanes a few more times and to no avail the motorcycle didn't stop following her. "This is seriously messed up," she said to herself as she pulled over on the road without warning to let the motorcyclist go. Instead of continuing the motorcycle pulled up right beside her now parked car on the side of the road. The cyclist took off his helmet. "Jacob?" she asked not quite sure if she was actually seeing him.

"Yeah, I tried to get you to slow down before but you kept driving."

"Well you scared me I thought you were a psycho driver or something."

"No, I'm just me," he said with a small smile.

"Yeah…well aren't you supposed to be in school or something?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Jacob put his helmet on the handlebars and looked back at his maybe-girlfriend.

"Why are you here?" Noelle asked ignoring Jacob's statement.

"Because you won't talk to me."

"Well Jake you were cheating on me and I'm not going to be played for a fool."

"I wasn't cheating on you, she was just living with me for a little bit of time until she moved back to Dartmouth at the end of March."

"That's a great story Jake," said Noelle.

"It's true Noelle. Apparently there are vampires that are out there to get her and everyone was too reluctant to take her in so I did."

"Jacob Black saves the day whoo hoo!" Noelle deadpanned.

"Please don't be like this."

"Like what? My normal sarcastic self? I don't appreciate half naked girls walking around your kitchen while you're shirtless. It looks a little suspicious to me so forgive me if I'm not happy to see you at the moment right now."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being an jerk Noelle!" Jacob yelled.

"Because I'm pregnant by a guy who's screwing around with a flakey pale chick who has an ex-boyfriend as a vampire. It's a little weird for me to wrap my head around it all and the entire situation is pissing me off!" Noelle clasped her hand to her mouth after admitting what she didn't want to, not to anyone or even herself - her pregnancy. Jacob stared at her for a while as he digested what she said. She thought he was cheating on her, but the worst part was she was pregnant. He couldn't form any words or even think.

"I-I think we need to talk," Jake finally said.

"That's what we've been doing for the past five minutes."

"No I think we need to have a real talk face-to-face as soon as possible. We need to talk about our options."

"We don't have to talk about anything, I'm taking care of this myself."

"The hell you are!" Jacob yelled. She looked at him in astonishment because he barely yelled and got angry. He wasn't his happy self anymore, but he was a kid who morphed into angry outburst. What had she done to him? At her realization, Noelle began to cry – damn hormones! She cried and cried finally letting it all out. Crying because she's pregnant, her dreams of college would probably be lost, her mother would be devastated, she can't find a job, Jacob was playing house with Bella, Jackson spends more time with the pack than his sister (according to Noelle) and she was scared shitless and had no one to turn to. Finally when she was finished, Jacob reached for his helmet feeling weird not being able to comfort his maybe-girlfriend while she bawled her eyes out, which she hated doing. "Drive to my house," Jake instructed putting on his helmet. "Dad's not home and we're gonna talk about everything and we won't leave until everything is resolved and out in the open."

"Fine." Noelle finished sniffing and wiping her eyes although dried tears were already staining her face. Jacob drove off soon after that and Noelle followed. Before long, Noelle pulled up in front of Jake's small and rather dilapidated house. It was a house that she called a second home for a while before it became a plethora of bad memories and reminded her of a stranger. She put her car in park and cut off the ignition stepping outside of her car.

She was getting ready to face the music.

**Thank you all for reading so much! Those who have alerted, favorited, reviewed ect. I am so greatful for you all that I have decided to literally loose sleep over this so I could get this chapter out to you all in a timely manner. Of course, if it didn't make any sense I was literally falling asleep at my computer lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I still want to know what's going on with Bella, the vampires and everyone else. I also wonder what's in store for these guys as they talk everything out...**

**Team Space Heater and Loverofgoodstories27 you all are amazing! Thanks for sticking with me while I write this and nizi love the WWE is the bomb! haha **


	12. Facing the Music

Noelle and Jacob sat across from one another in his kitchen. Noelle couldn't eat because she was nauseous and Jacob wasn't in the mood for once.

"How long have you known about…you know?" asked Jacob uneasily.

"About a month or so, but I had a feeling after we did it but I just thought that was what the first time was like and then I got distracted because of the stuff with my dad so I wasn't really thinking much of it until a month went by and I didn't get my period. I freaked out and took a whole bunch of tests. They were all positive but I wanted to believe it was a fluke. Then I kept puking when Jackson transformed and I thought maybe I was just catching his sickness, but no such luck."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'm really scared Jake."

"I know I am too."

"Well you don't have to give birth to a child and you didn't have to screw up your life!"

"Noe, this baby is as much as my responsibility as it is yours."

"No Jake, we all know how this is going to end. You're going to be hanging with your pack buddies and I'll be at home grumpy and sleep deprived and cleaning stinky diapers."

"You sure you aren't already grumpy?" Jacob asked smiling.

"This isn't time for games you idiot!" Jacob's smile disappeared.

"Look I was only trying to lighten up the situation."

"There's nothing light about it. I don't think you realize this but my life is over as we know it. I can't do anything any more and I'll be stuck on this bumfuck of a reservation for the rest of my life and I will never be able to go to Cali and start my PR business and my mom will hate me because I won't be successful like Jackson or beautiful like Makenna. So, while you're okay with the way your life is going, I had bigger plans."

"And you don't think I do? You don't think I have plans?"

"Actually no. If I remember correctly, I had to convince you to apply to schools. You just wanna stay here and fix cars and ride motorcycles," said Noelle.

"Look I don't know what I did to you, but I don't know why you're talking to me like this. What did I do to you? We're in this together okay."

"What did you do to me? Are you serious? You ruined my life!"

"I ruined your life? It takes two to tango Noelle!"

"Well I didn't ask you to sleep with me Jake!"

"Well if I remember correctly, I asked you if it was okay and you said yes and you never said stop!"

"I was fucking vulnerable Jake! My dad just got in a car wreck so I didn't have my head on straight. Forgive me for not completely being myself that day!" Noelle yelled. Jacob sat across the table from her in complete silence. He never factored her vulnerability in that day. They both got beside themselves and he regretted instantly.

"I'm sorry," he finally muttered. "I really am sorry."

"Me too, I really wish I hadn't smushed with you." Jacob started to laugh and so did Noelle.

"Smushed? Really? I think you've watched too much Jersey Shore Noe."

"I think I did too." Noelle laughed. "So, what are we gonna do?" she asked after she got over her fit of laughter.

"I don't know. You're keeping it right?"

"Yeah I am. I don't believe in abortion and I don't want to do adoption so I'm keeping it."

"Okay. When do we find out what it is?"

"When I have it."

"What?"

"I'm serious Jake, I don't wanna know until I have it. It's so much more fun that way."

"If you say so. Well I'm glad we've sorted everything out."

"Oh no we haven't," said Noelle. "Not even close you just know I'm pregnant I still want to know why Bella's living here with you." Jake sighed and sat up straight in his chair.

"Because Emmett one of the Cullens, the vampire, said that Alice another Cullen and vampire had visions of these vampire girls attacking Bella and I just wanted to make sure she was safe."

"Lovely."

"Nothing happened I promise, plus Billy loves you and he wouldn't let anything happen under his roof anyway."

"Comforting to know."

"Don't roll your eyes Noelle I'm being honest."

"Whatever. So how long is she going to be here?"

"Until the end of March when she heads back to Dartmouth."

"So she's leaving in a month?" asked Noelle.

"More or less, yes."

"I just don't get it Jake why do you have to save her every time she gets in trouble? Would she ever do the same for you? Has she ever done the same for you? No, from what you told me she's chosen those stupid vampires over you every single time. Maybe she needs to be attacked by them so she'd shut up and stop causing everyone problems."

"But she's my friend Noelle. You can't just turn a friendship on and off like that."

"Sure you can. Just like I'm about to do now. We're done here Jake!" She said as she got out of her chair.

"Noelle wait, just sit DOWN!" Startled, Noelle sat back down at Jacob's exclamation.

"What?"

"You're infuriating you know that? You are so infuriating."

"Did you call me back here just to insult me?"

"No, just-just shut up you need to hear this. You swear too much and you always jump to conclusions and you're so dramatic about everything and you always think no one loves you when pretty much everyone does. Yes, even you're mom loves you just in her own way. Why do you think she works so much? So she can support you! You only see what you want to see Noelle and I can't talk to you when you're like this!" said Jacob.

"Well I was already on my way out. And don't you dare speak to me that way ever again you hear me! I'm leaving now and I'm not going to come back. We're done and you're not going to see you kid either!" Noelle left Jacob's house as quickly as possible and she got in her car and drove away. Jacob sat at his kitchen table staring at the door wondering what the hell just happened…again.

Things were not turning out like they were supposed to and he needed to fix things fast.

**Thank you all for reading and alerting this story and reviewing it. I promise things are starting to come together, and I'm even going to fast forward a bit to speed things up, but I just wanted to get their talk out of the way first. Too bad it didn't end on a good note. Happy reading!**


	13. Crash

**Since it's been a while, well a few days I decided you all needed a longer chapter. Enjoy!**

Unfortunately for Jacob he wasn't able to fix things fast and before he knew it several weeks had gone by. It was almost time for Bella to go back to Dartmouth and people were beginning to rest easy. According to Emmett who was still in the area Alice hadn't seen any vampires since the last time she had, which was about a month ago and the pack was thankful. Of course the little ones in the pack were yearning for action but even they had to admit they were relieved that yet another pack of vampires weren't encroaching on their territory.

Jacob and Noelle were not on talking terms anymore. The girl could hold a grudge and that grudge was directed right at him. He couldn't just leave Bella out on the street even though the vampires hadn't made an appearance in a month. You could never be too sure.

Jacob was resting on his bed thinking about what unfolded the last few weeks and every time he thought about it, he got even more pissed off and found himself wanting to punch a wall. But Sam warned him that his anger would do no good. Right now, he could care less. So what if he randomly phased into a wolf because every single time he saw a certain someone his blood would boil with hatred. Maybe a wolf attack was exactly what that person needed. It would serve him right. Even though he didn't want to think about it, his thoughts drifted back over the past few weeks and his blood began to boil.

_A few evenings after the disastrous talk with Noelle Jacob had to patrol. People in the pack could tell that there was tension between Noelle and Jacob but he wouldn't tell anyone why that was. He asked Sam for a few nights off because he didn't want anyone to read his thoughts since he didn't have any control over them yet. Sam surprisingly said yes, but tonight he had to go back and patrol. That evening Bella was working back at the Newton's sporting goods store and Billy was watching a baseball game on ESPN classics. He left the house in his denim cutoffs and flip-flops and went to Sam's house. _

_After everyone met up at Sam's house they all went to the woods, phased and began patrolling. Jacob, Sam, nor Embry had smelled anything remotely related to vampires and soon their thoughts began to wander. Jacob's thoughts went back to the conversation he had with Noelle and before he could stop himself the wolves knew everything that was going on with Jacob the past few days including Noelle's pregnancy. Sam instructed them all to quickly scout the perimeter of the woods and the reservation for any danger and when they were done he ordered them to regroup back at his house. Fully clothed Sam sat Jacob down to figure out what was going on and what he could do to help. _

"_You need to talk to her," Sam said. _

"_I know I do but she won't talk to me. I call her, I text her, I try talking to her at school and she just ignores me." _

"_Of course she does Jake. She's mad and she's scared and she doesn't know what to do. You need to help her out, talk to her and tell her everything's going to be okay."_

"_But everything's not going to be okay Sam! That's the problem!" Jake yelled. Sam knew Jake was right. Everything would be different and there really was no bright side to the situation. Sam had never felt so helpless in his life, well with the exception of Leah, and he hated that feeling. _

"_I'm sorry I just don't know what to do," admitted Sam. _

"_I don't either," said Jake looking like a lost puppy. _

"_Maybe I could talk to her. You know convince her that you aren't the bad guy and it would be better for her to go through this with support from you than alone." _

"_You would do that Embry?" asked Jake. Embry's suggestion was the best one he had heard all day. _

"_Of course Jake. You're my bro that's what we do." They hugged one another. Satisfied, Jacob soon left Sam's house and walked back to his own. Embry left soon after Jake did and when Sam went up to bed he caught Emily on the stairs listening. A few days later, Emily had to tell someone and she told Leah. Much to her chagrin Leah already knew from Jackson. Seth was on the other line when Jackson called and told Leah everything and like Emily Seth had to tell someone so he told Colin and Brady. They told others and eventually word spread and the entire pack and much of the reservation had heard to. Fortunately Sarah was so busy pulling shifts at the hospital that she had no clue. Noelle was starting to take her mother's workaholic tendencies personally, but for once she was happy Sarah wasn't in the house that much because she would definitely be able to detect her daughter's condition. _

Jacob still remembered the days that everyone began to find out about Noelle. Looking back, he still didn't expect things to turn out the way they did.

_It was lunchtime at school the next day and as promised Embry talked to Noelle. The pack was sitting at one table and Noelle was sitting alone by herself trying to remain under the radar. Unfortunately for her she was receiving stares and whispers from the entire cafeteria. Feeling bad Embry sat down at the table and Jacob tuned into their conversation. Thank God for supernatural hearing ability! _

"_Hey," said Embry uneasily. Noelle looked up at him and then looked back down at her sandwich. _

"_Hi," she said. She took a bite and Embry sat down. _

"_I heard about what happened."_

"_So did everyone else. What about it?" _

"_I just wanted to say that I was sorry about…you know…"_

"_You weren't the one that knocked me up Embry. You have nothing to be sorry about," said Noelle. _

"_Um, yeah I know. Uh, Jacob's sorry too you know." _

"_I bet he is."_

"_He really is Noe and I think that um you two should get back together."_

"_You do, do you?"_

"_Yeah I do. I don't think you should go through this by yourself and he's willing to help you out," said Embry. _

"_Well he should get off his ass and tell me that himself don't you think?" Embry was silent at Noelle's question. _

"_Yes," he finally muttered. _

"_That's what I think too." She smiled up at him and before anyone knew it she kissed him - on the lips. He kissed her back and then pulled away when he realized what he was doing. Kissing his best friend's girl. _

"_Shit," he whispered. The cafeteria was alive with the buzz of what had just happened. Jacob Black's best friend just kissed his girlfriend! If that wasn't scandalous, what was? _

" _I think I'm done here now," said Noelle. She put the rest of her lunch in her brown paper bag and walked out of the cafeteria with her head held high not even looking back at Jacob. Embry like everyone else was staring at Noelle including the rest of the pack. No one saw it coming when Jacob rushed to the table and threw Embry down onto the cafeteria floor and started pummeling him with punches. _

_It was a miracle no one phased in the cafeteria that day. _

_It was a miracle that Jacob only got suspended for a week. _

Jacob stared up at the ceiling trying to get his emotions under control. He didn't want to phase in his bedroom but he was starting to get even more pissed off as he thought about how much closer those two had gotten over the coming weeks. And he didn't understand why Sam would get so upset when he ended up attacking Embry instead of patrolling on patrols. What did he think was going to happen when he put Embry and Jacob on the same patrols. They definitely would not be bonding and talking through their issues – no, Sam Uley was sadly mistaken.

Jacob balled his hands into fists and pounded his bed a lot harder than he should have. He momentarily forgot about his superhuman strength and he was almost certain that he heard his bed crack. Everything was bugging him way too much. He got out of his bed and put on some cutoffs over his boxers, put on some pool shoes and left the house after telling Billy he was going over to Quil's. Billy knew that he and Embry were at odds but Jacob refused to open his mouth and talk about anything. Of course Jacob always underestimated Billy, after all he was a tribal member, which meant that he ended up knowing everything that was happening on the reservation. Of course Billy would let Jacob come to him when he was ready and decided not to force Jacob to say anything. He had to admit that he was deeply worried for his son.

Jacob walked around the reservation aimlessly for a little bit before deciding that enough was enough. He was going to talk to Noelle face to face to get his girlfriend and his baby back. This time he wasn't sending anyone else to deliver his own message because that obviously didn't work out well the last time.

He got to Noelle's door when he saw Embry leaving from there. It was nearly night time now and his mind raced as he went over all of the possible things the two were doing. Sarah was probably at work as usual, Makenna was back at Yale and Jackson was probably at Leah's doing God knows what. But this time instead of punching Embry again he ignored him and rung the doorbell.

"Emb- oh, Jake," said Noelle as she opened up the door again. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Noe."

"No we don't. We already did all of our talking remember?"

"I'm serious Noe, we need to talk!"

"I'm done talking Jake I really am. Just leave me alone okay," said Noelle as she closed the door back but Jacob was too determined as he barged in.

"We aren't done and you can't keep me from my baby Noe!" Jake yelled. His voice resonated throughout the house. Jackson and Sarah rushed to the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

"What is going on here?" asked Sarah.

"Mom I think you should leave," said Jackson.

"I will do no such thing Jackson this is my house and I want to know what is going on. Jacob why are you yelling in my house?"

"Mom," said Noelle.

"Noelle be quiet. Now, Jacob I'm going to ask you again. Why are you yelling in my house?" asked Sarah.

"This is very hard for me to say Mrs. Hill but um, your daughter is upset with me and uh she'spregnantandshedoesn'twantmetoseeherorourbaby," said Jacob.

"Oh, oh my God," cried Sarah as she put her hand to her mouth. "No, no Noelle tell me this isn't true." There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she looked down at her daughter. All Noelle could do was look at her mother and cry. She was officially a failure like she always knew she was and this moment confirmed it. Jackson hated seeing his baby sister look so vulnerable, but he hated what happened next even more.

Sarah walked over to her daughter and stood right in front of her. She raised her right hand and with all of her strength struck her daughter across the face. Noelle's head jerked to the side and her face was blank with shock before the searing pain set in. It caused her to cry even harder once the shock wore off.

"Mom!" Jackson yelled as she ran over to his little sister and enveloped her in a hug. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't you dare yell at me Jackson. I have worked too hard for you to disrespect me and for her to go off and get pregnant like a little tramp. Now you get the hell out of my house." Sarah looked back at her youngest and she opened and closed her mouth unable to find words. She turned around and went to the kitchen. Noelle cried harder in her brother's arms as Jackson tried to comfort her as best he could. The only thing Jacob could do was stare at the two siblings and wonder what the hell just happened. Embry was standing by his side. He had come back after seeing Jacob barge in the home and wanted to make sure Noelle was safe since he cared for her a lot. After a while Jacob finally snapped out of his stupor and realized that Embry was standing next to him. He couldn't find any words to ask how long his ex-best friend had been standing there.

Soon Noelle had stopped crying and she broke away from her older brother and without another word she left the house. Embry and Jacob followed after her.

"Noelle come back!" Jacob called after her. Noelle ignored him and went to her car. Embry went to her car and approached the window.

"Let me in," he said.

"No," said Noelle.

"Seriously let me in. You can't go anywhere in your condition. You're too emotional to drive."

"Fine." Noelle crawled over the gearshift and got into the passenger seat. When she was all buckled in, Embry got in the driver's seat and drove straight ahead. Everything in La Push was closed this time of night, but he knew of a place in Port Angeles that was opened and served frozen yogurt. Maybe she would calm down by then and they could figure out what her next move would be since she no longer had a place to stay.

The car ride to the frozen yogurt place was a silent one. Noelle looked out the window at the passing pine trees blurring together with the speed of Embry's driving and Embry was looking straight out the window watching the road. Before long, he noticed a car coming full speed at them without headlights. He honked his horn ferociously. The car was still barreling down the road. He merged into the next lane. The car without headlights got in the same lane. Embry kept moving the car from lane to lane. Noelle gripped the handlebars trying not to scream. She failed. She let out a blood curdling scream as the two cars crashed into each other on the deserted street. Noelle was flung out of the car. No one saw where she landed. Embry was pinned against the steering wheel and his seat. And a rancid, yet familiar smell could be detected through the air. Although Embry was pinned between the steering wheel and his seat, he used what was left of his strength to pry himself between the miniscule space. He jumped out of the Nissan Versa, phased into a werewolf and let out a howl.

Danger was near.

**What a loaded chapter. Noelle kisses Embry. Jacob's suspended. Everyone finds out Noelle's preggers. Noelle gets kicked out. Are Embry and Noelle having a relationship? Who are those idiots that crashed into Embry and Noelle? Is Noelle dead? I mean she did get flung out of the car. Noelle just didn't have any luck today. And, it seems that every time Jake talks to Noelle it always ends in disaster. Should they give up? Actually, the question we really should be asking is will he even have a second chance (because Noelle might have died?) The questions and wonders never cease...**


	14. All In a Day's Work

**Life's been busy but I want to thank you all for waiting, so here's another long-ish chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

Jacob started the walk back to his house. It was no use staying at Noelle's anymore. Jackson had it out for him and he knew Sarah did too. Realizing he should have just left everything as it was (especially because Noelle would still have a place to live) he walked down the road with his head hanging down. He learned his lesson and he needed to figure out a better way to pick up the pieces.

As he neared home, he heard a wolf howl in the distance. He knew that call – Embry. He knew something had gone horribly wrong. Embry was with Noelle. Wait, why was Embry in wolf form if he was with Noelle? "Shit!" he yelled to himself as he ran off the road and into the woods. He struggled to strip off his clothes thinking the worst had happened and when he was naked he wasted no time phasing into wolf form.

* * *

Jackson sat on the couch in the livingroom and looked at his mother in the kitchen. Sarah was acting as if everything was normal and it was then that he realized what his mother truly was. She was a coward. She wasn't the strong woman he thought she was. And she used her hardwork as an excuse to escape her problems. When his father had problems, she ran away from it and immersed herself in work. She wouldn't feel any pain in his absence and after hiding away at work, she took her kids and hid in Hawaii. After that she once again ran away from her problems by taking care of everyone else's at work. She was so separate from her family that she didn't even realize her own daughter was pregnant. She wasn't there to help her children grieve properly and the fact was, she was never there. Infuriated Jackson got off the couch and went in the kitchen to confront his mother.

"Mom," he began with more conviction in his voice than ever, "Will you sit down please I need to talk to you."

"No Jackson I will not. I'm in the middle of making dinner and the food will burn and we're running late with dinner anyway."

"Let it burn mom."

"Excuse me?" Sarah looked up from the stove and into her son's eyes. Angered orbs looked back at her. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? Are you serious? You just kicked my baby sister out mom! How do you think I feel? She needs us the most right now."

"I will not have a tramp for a daughter living under my roof."

"Will you stop calling her that! She's not a tramp mom. She told me everything and she was confused when it happened. No one was there for her when dad was in the car accident and she didn't have her head on straight when she did it."

"What are you trying to say Jackson. Get to the point so I can finish dinner." In a rage, Jackson approached his mother and yanked the bottle of pepper and the spoon from her hands.

"Listen to me!" He roared. Sarah stopped in her tracks and stared at her son in fear and shock. He had never been this livid before. "You weren't there for your own daughter after she lost her father."

"We went to Hawaii," Sarah quivered.

"A week or so in Hawaii isn't going to help her get over her father, the father that she's known for seventeen years mom! Have you become so insensitive that you even think that now? You're a coward mom! You never want to face your demons and your problems you always hide away in that fucking hospital and you never come out. You're never here! No one wonder you don't know your kids anymore and it's no wonder they hate you." Sarah looked up at her oldest with sad, sad eyes. She didn't realize her family was falling apart around her but Jackson's words were registering in her brain.

Jackson heard the wolf's howl from his house. He immediately recognized it as Embry's and freaked out when he instantly put together that his sister must be in danger as she was with Embry only moments before. "Shit!" he yelled as he ran out of his house and into the woods. He raced to take his clothes off and as soon as he was naked he got a running start before phasing.

* * *

Sam was watching television with Emily when he heard the distinct howl of the wolf. In his years of being a wolf he recognized the call as Embry's and realized that it was urgent.

"Em honey I have to go. It's the pack." He raced out of bed and put his denim cut offs on over his boxers.

"Baby why are you getting dressed?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you getting dressed when you have to take your clothes off anyway."

"Oh crap! Good point. Bye honey." He kissed her forehead.

"Be safe, bye." Emily said but Sam didn't hear it because he was already downstairs and out of the house before she finished that sentence. He raced to the woods after figuring out that he wouldn't have time to get to everyone's house in the pack to tell them to hurry up and get out to the woods to phase to help Embry. He prayed that everyone heard Embry's call. He got a running start and phased following the wolf's call.

By the time Sam met up with Embry the stench of vampire assaulted his nose. He heard a commotion up ahead and went deeper into the woods to find four vampires being surrounded by werewolves. Embry, Jake, Jackson, Paul, Quil, Jared, Leah and Seth were all there. He heard some leaves rustling and branches breaking and saw the little ones Colin and Brady taking up the rear. There were four vampires and eleven werewolves. This would be a relatively easy fight. However, they couldn't get any help from the Cullens since the vampires were on their territory and they could not break the treaty. Sam was assessing the situation as the wolves were closing in on the vampires. The four vampires were all women one blond, one redhead, one brunette and the last had jetblack hair. Their eyes were red, which meant they were hungry and rabid and that definitely was not good.

"We don't want to hurt you," the blonde vampire spoke up.

"We're only after one thing," said the redhead.

"Bella Swan," said the vamp with jetblack hair.

"We don't want any trouble," the brunette said, "We just want her."

"Know where she is?" asked the blonde vamp. The werewolves formed a perfect circle around the vampires and snarled at them as they crawled closer to the group of women.

"Tell me!" commanded the redhead. Suddenly, Colin, Brady, and Seth the youngest wolves with the least experience in battle started to howl. They were thinking of Bella's house and literally telling the vampire where she lived. Luckily for the vampire she didn't understand werewolf howls, but Sam suddenly realized that the redhead must have the power to command people, vampires and he guessed inexperienced werewolves too.

"Show me!" the redhead yelled. Seth, Colin and Brady began walking away from the circle in the direction of Bella Swan's house but Sam immediately commanded them to leave this fight and go home. They didn't have complete control over their thoughts yet and their young brains were susceptible to the vampire's powers. Luckily for the little wolves and everyone else, Sam's command trumped the vampires and all three went scurrying home. The redhead screeched in frustration. Her commands got her nowhere.

Paul's anger and anxiousness was felt by everyone else but Sam was commanding them to stay put. Jackson really wanted to rip their heads off as he suspected the worst. Maybe they killed his sister. Jackson was trying to read Embry's thoughts while they were in formation and the only thing he could see his sister laying motionless on the ground. This made him all the more ready to kill the vampires. Leah, being Jackson's imprint felt these emotions as well and soon enough all of the remaining vampires were trying to break Sam's command and jump on these pile of vamps.

"Leave the weakest one alive." Came Sam's command.

"Which one's the weakest?" asked Jacob telepathically.

"The brunette." Sam responded.

"Are you sure?" asked Paul.

"Positive." Sam commanded the wolves to attack and kill the blonde, redhead and the raven haired vampire. They would hurt the brunette vampire as well but since Sam sensed she was the weakest they would keep her alive for questioning. Quickly they sorted out who was going after whom but they still didn't know which vampire had the power to produce fake images and make you question what was real and was was fake. Sam sensed that the blonde could do that so Sam and Paul had the blonde. Jacob, Quil and Jared had the redhead and Embry and Jackson got the jetblack vampire and Leah was going to tackle the brunette vampire herself. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Attack!" Sam commanded telepathically. The werewolves closed the circle and charged the vampires. Sam and Paul took the blonde by surprise as they pushed her onto the ground and lunged for her neck, shredding it to pieces. Feral snarls could be heard from miles away and so could the vampires' screams. Soon enough Paul was able to bite the blonde vampire's head clean off her neck thus ending her life. She never got to use her powers on them – how tragic.

Quil and Jared wanted to have a little fun with the redhead, but Jacob wanted this done quickly because he needed to find Noelle and make sure she was alright. Ever since he got here he couldn't detect her scent and Embry kept replaying the scenes of her flying out of the car after the horrific accident in his head and it scared him more than he would ever care to admit. While they were bickering back and forth about whether or not they would kill her slow and creatively or fast and messy she ended up biting into Quil's back. He let out a squeal and Jacob and Jared bit into her sides. The redhead released her grip and bickering no more, the boys bit, scraped and snarled her into bits. Jacob had the pleasure of ripping her head off. He watched as the blood ran from her neck quite pleased with himself. Jacob threw the ginger's head out of his mouth and onto the cold forrest floor. Jared and Quil went to help the others but Jake had something else on the agenda.

Jacob retreated to the woods as he replayed the image of Noelle flying out the car over and over in his head. He was looking for little details that could help him identify where she was. He figured she had to be somewhere close to the road. He listened for the sound of cars and ran in that direction and soon he picked up her scent. He followed her scent until he finally got to her. Seeing her motionless with blood pooling around her head made him stop in his tracks and cry. Despite this, he eventually got back to the task at hand he needed to save his girlfriend and his baby. He phased back into a human, his nakedness an after thought. He thought about the baby again and began to panic. "Oh no!" he cried fearing the worst. He picked Noelle off the floor and began to run in the direction of his clothes. Fortunately it was in the same direction as the hospital and prayed that everything would be okay. He prayed harder than he ever had that evening.

Meanwhile back at the fight. Two vampires were down and there was one to go. Quil and Jared were helping Leah contain the brunette vampire while Sam, Embry, Jackson and Paul were fighting off the raven-haired vampire. Her power must have been strength because she was unstoppable. Embry and Jackson were biting her legs off while Paul was ripping through the flesh on the right side of her neck and Sam was working on the left. The jetblack vampire raised her hands and threw Sam across the forest clearing. He landed with a loud thud and he whimpered aloud. Everyone heard a bone crack and Sam didn't get up.

In a fit full of rage Paul roared and jumped on the vampire and in one swift motion her entire head was in his mouth. He threw the bloody head to the side and jumped off the decapitated vamp. He ran away to get his clothes and Embry and Jackson did the same. Sam was still whimpering on the floor, but there was nothing they could do until they were all human again. Sam sent them a picture telepathically of where his clothes were and soon they were clothed and they went back to Sam where he phased back into a human. His leg was cracked open with a bone sticking out. As Sam cried out in pain, they put on his clothes and Jackson and Paul helped him back to the house. They had no idea what they were going to do now that Carlisle was gone. He was the doctor for the supernatural beings of Forks and without him they were shit out of luck. If they went to a hospital the doctors would know something was up. Unfortunately that was the only option they had. Once they got back to the reservation, they took Paul's car and all three men sped toward the hospital.

Embry was the only one clothed out of Quil, Jared and Leah who were watching the vampire. Embry relieved them assuring them that he could take care of the vamp until they came back. But they decided since he was in his human form Quil and Leah would get dressed first and then Jared would go so there would be two wolves there to watch the brunette. Once they were all dressed they surrounded the vampire and began to ask questions.

"Why are you here?" asked Leah. She was never one to beat around the bush. The scared brunette stayed silent. "Answer me!" Leah yelled slapping the cold one across the face.

"B-because we're g-going after Bella Swan."

"No shit stupid!" yelled Leah.

"Um, maybe I should take this one," said Jared.

"Fine go ahead." Leah backed away and tried to calm herself. She really hated vampires and Bella Swan and talking about one to the other really got her blood boiling.

"What's so special about Bella?" asked Jared.

"She's the key," the brunette responded.

"The key to what?" asked Quil.

"Originally we were working for the Volturi. Somehow they found out that Bella wasn't dead and they searched everywhere for her. They knew she was alive but wasn't in Forks, but they didn't know where she had run off. By the time we learned she was in Hanover, New Hampshire she wasn't there anymore, she was back here."

"Okay that still doesn't explain what she's the key to," said Embry.

"Like I said we were originally working for the Volturi, but we decided that if we were the ones to kill Bella we could eventually overturn the Volturi. They've been suppressing us for years and it's time they've stopped. They put restrictions on our feeding and what we can do so if we kill Bella we'll be looked at as a great coven who did what the Volturi couldn't, which is kill Bella and once we tell all of the vampires what we want which offer up more freedoms than the Volturi, people would be inclined to follow us instead. So, Bella's they key to us getting power."

Leah looked around the forest at the dead corpses. "Well it looks like that dream is over. Oh well. Quil will you get me a lighter please so I can cook these suckers," she asked. The only way to truly kill a vampire was to decapitate it and then set it on fire.

"Oh I have one," Jared spoke up as he pulled a lighter from his pants pocket and handed it to Leah. She looked at it and then him skeptically.

"Were you blazing again?" she asked slightly amused.

"Maybe," he answered with a blush on his cheeks. Jared was going through a rebellious phase at the moment but she let it slide this time.

"Boys will be boys," she said with a chuckle as she went to go burn the bodies and heads of the three dead vampires. The brunette began to cry as she literally saw her dreams go up in flames.

Leah walked back to the brunette and asked, "So I've gotta ask do you know the Cullens?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'm trying to figured out how you messed with their brains. How did you confuse Alice because she didn't warn us you were coming today. She can see the future, but she couldn't see you coming. How do you explain that?"

"That's easy Laura played tricks on her mind. The images that Alice saw were the ones that Laura cooked up so everyone would be confused about our motives and whereabouts. Her power is a great one to have."

"I'm sure it is," said Leah.

Embry walked up to Leah and whispered, "Is it okay if we kill her now."

"Sure go ahead," she responded. Embry took off his denim cutoffs, phased and bit off the brunette's head before she could say "suck it!" Embry phased back and they all looked away giving him his privacy as he put on his pants. Leah used Jared's lighter and set the vampire's head and body on fire as well and they began to walk back to the reservation satisfied with the results.

It was just all in a day's work.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank goodness those sneaky vamps are dead. Let's hope Noelle and her baby don't suffer the same fate. And who feels bad for Sam, I sure do. I hope his leg's alright! And Jackson sure told his mother! Sarah was really rude and she kind of deserved it. The next chapter everyone's at the hospital talking about the aftermath. That should be interesting...**


	15. Hospital Beds

**It seems as though this story will soon be coming to a close maybe one or two more chapters and so I hope you enjoy the last few bits of the story. **

It had been about two days later when Noelle finally awoke from her coma. Jackson and Jacob were right by her side when her eyes finally opened. They were deep in conversation and didn't notice her stirring. She wasn't surprised to see that her mother wasn't there. But she was surprised when her mom came in with coffee and bagels for the boys a few minutes later.

"Oh my God baby you're up!" Sarah cried as she gave the boys their food and she gave her daughter a hug. The boys looked at the hospital bed in absolute astonishment while Noelle groaned at both the contact and the fact that she didn't want to see her mother. Despite her coma she remembered most of what had transpired that fateful night, well mainly the part about her mother kicking her out. What happened next was still fuzzy.

"Mom, let her breathe," said Jackson who gave his sister an all-knowing smile. He thought his mother was full of shit. How can you kick your daughter out of the house one day and hug the life out of her the next?

"I'm just happy to see my baby open her eyes," said Sarah.

"Why you kicked her out two days ago," said Jacob "I didn't think you would care."

"Jacob don't you dare," said Sarah.

"No mom he's right," said Jackson, "You kicked her out and now you're all lovey dovey. That's just not how things work."

"It was a mistake in judgment Jackson I just got caught up in the moment."

"Hey can we please stop fighting," said Noelle as she tried to find the strength to sit up but failed miserably. All three heads turned toward her and smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm so happy you're up!" Jackson said as he gingerly hugged his sister. Jacob knew things between him and Noelle weren't resolved so he stayed where he was in his seat still holding her left hand. She smiled at him, maybe she forgot? Jacob smiled back.

"Makenna's here, well not here she's at home resting but she took the red eye out from Connecticut to make sure you were okay," said Jackson. Noelle rolled her eyes. She still despised her sister for what transpired while they were both in high school, which was no surprise since Noelle could hold a record-breaking grudge.

"I don't want to see her."

"Well she was already here," said Sarah, "She came last night. She's worried about you."

"And?"

"You should talk to your sister," suggested Jacob.

"Oh shut up! Will all of you just shut up or get out! The minute I wake up you're bickering or telling me what to do, just leave!"

"But Noelle-"

"Mother I said leave!" Hearing the conviction in her voice Sarah left the hospital room with sad eyes. Jackson kissed her forehead and left but Jacob stayed. Noelle jerked her hand away from him and looked away. "Can you leave please?" she asked, her voice small.

"We need to talk."

"Why?"

"Why'd you kiss Embry that day?" Jacob asked.

"I'm tired Jake I can't talk about that now just go?"

"No I won't. Tell me why you kissed Embry that day."

"Oh my God Jake stop hounding me! I wanna fucking sleep okay?"

"No it's not okay. I want to know why you've been acting this way."

"Fine Jacob," she said turning around to face him. "If I tell you will you leave?"

"Maybe." She rolled her eyes at his elusiveness.

"I did it because of Bella."

"Huh?" She rolled her eyes again. This time at his stupidity.

"I did it because I wanted you to feel the same way I felt about Bella and based on everything that happened I'm pretty sure you felt similar."

"I'm sure I felt worse." Noelle gave Jacob a look, which screamed doubtful and they shared a laugh.

"Don't think so. I had to deal with pregnancy hormones so my emotions were raging when I saw her in your house."

"Well if it makes you feel any better she left for Dartmouth already," said Jacob.

"Really?"

"Yeah she's gone. She went back since the semester started. The Cullens are gone, we killed the smelly vamps and everything's better. It's going to be better I promise." He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Everything's not quite right actually."

"Oh what now."

"Well for one I don't have a place to live and two Makenna's at home, well actually she's at my 'old house', I don't have a home remember? And my mom thinks I'm a knocked up skank." Jacob sucked in a breath and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, um I'm going to go outside for a bit. I know you need to sleep." Jacob quickly kissed her forehead and went out into the hall. Sarah and Jackson were still there and now Makenna was present. "Jackson I think you should tell her now." He sighed and went into his little sister's hospital bed as the rest of the family and Jacob sat in the waiting room staring at the walls and sighing.

"Hey sis," Jackson said as he walked into Noelle's room.

"Hey. Where's Jake?"

"He went out to get food," he lied.

"Oh okay what's up?" she asked clearing her throat. Ever since she woke up her mouth was heavy and dry and her throat tickled.

"It's about the baby Noe." Jackson looked at Noelle's face contort into worry as she glanced down at her stomach.

"No," she whispered. "Don't say it Jax." His eyes were tearing up upon hearing the sadness hanging in his sister's words.

"Noelle you lost the baby when you got thrown out of the car. They say it was a miracle you even made it and that you awoke from your coma so easily."

"Please just stop talking," she cried. Jackson couldn't look at his sister cry anymore and despite the fact that she was a teenage mother he was still excited to have a niece or nephew to play around with. "I just want to be alone," she whispered after the first wave of tears hit.

"Okay." With that he held his sister's hand and dropped when he heard more sniffling. She had turned her face away from him and he left and walked back out into the waiting room with a heavy head. His sister could never catch a break and this realization depressed him more than he could ever imagine.

**Once again another sad chapter but there will be light at the end of the tunnel. Well, let's hope. **


	16. Gone With the Wind

**Here's the last chapter! Thank you for reading you all have been great especially those that reviewed a lot like **_Loverofgoodstories27_** and **_Team Space Heater _**you've been amazing and thank you for all your support! Enjoy! It's been a wild ride with these kids.**

The crisp, evening wind blew against the bodies of the two wolves sitting beside Noelle on First Beach. Noelle had on a jacket protecting her from the cool August winds as she watched the waves crash upon the shore. She let out a deep breath and leaned over the white wolf to her left.

_Things were still strained between Noelle and her mother but they were getting better everyday. Needless to say she was allowed back home. She wondered if it was because she was no longer pregnant or if it truly was an emotional mistake made on her mother's part. Whatever the reason, Noelle was too afraid to ask. She didn't want to risk the improving relationship with her mother. The relationship with her sister also took a turn for the better after Mak helped her deal with the loss of her baby. Noelle was released from the hospital today and got a call from Embry reminding her that college acceptance letters were available today after 5pm. The rest of the day her attention went from the numbing pain in her head to her college acceptance letters. She got a mini-anxiety attack just thinking about them. _

"_Click them already!" Sarah cried as she stared at her daughter who was shaking at the desktop computer. "I'm sure it'll be fine Noe. You're a wonderful student." __Noelle decided that even though some college decisions came early like NYU and UMiami she was going to wait until April 1__st__ to see them. Now that the time was here she couldn't bring herself to see them. _

"_Okay, I'm doing it Mom." Noelle blinked at the screen a few times. After the accident she suffered head trauma and she couldn't stare at the computer screen for too long without her eyes and head hurting. The time between looking at the screen and getting headaches was getting shorter every time she sat down in front of the screen. She blinked even more gathering her nerves. "My head's starting to hurt mom."_

"_Okay open them up and then I'll make you some tea for your head. You're killing me with the waiting Noe!" _

"_Hurry up!" Yelled Makenna. _

"_Please, I wanna see if we're going to Stanford together," said Jackson. _

"_Fine. Fine hold your horses alright?" Noelle smirked. She decided to check UMiami first since it was the farthest away. "UMiami…accepted!" _

"_Yay girl! Fun in the sun, that's what it's all about," said Makenna. _

"_Plus they have a great football team. You might score yourself a baller man Noe," Jackson joked ruffling up Noelle's hair. _

"_Oh no my baby is not going to that party school. Next one!"_

"_Don't you wanna see the financial aid package ma?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you're not going there so it doesn't matter."_

"_Oh fine." The next one she decided to check was NYU since it was the next farthest. _

"_She's checking NYU ma!" shouted Makenna. Sarah had gone back into the kitchen to fix Noelle some tea. She was worried about her daughter because it had only been a few days since she woke up but she defied all of the doctor's orders. However with her headaches getting worse she didn't want to take any chances. After opening her college acceptances she'd be driving Noelle right back to the hospital whether she wanted to or not. _

"_Accepted!" Yelled Jackson toward the kitchen. _

"_Now are you going to turn into one of those chain-smoking, caffeine addicted tortured artist types if you go there?" asked Makenna, "Because I'd rather you not."_

"_Shut up!" Jackson and Noelle said in unison. Makenna could be really superficial and stupid at times. How the hell did she get into Yale?_

"_Next up is Boston University," Noelle said. After clicking a few links and typing in her username and password she found out her status, "Accepted! The next is UCLA guys. This is my school let's hope I get in!" Excited and on a roll she clicked through links until she signed in and read her letter, "ACCEPTED! I'm fucking accepted!" she yelled. Jackson and Makenna gave her bear hugs. "Ow," she cried. She was still fragile from the accident and her ribs hurt like a mother. _

"_Sorry," said Jackson. Sarah came back into the study area where the computer was situated. _

"_Don't cuss in my house," Sarah said. _

"_Sorry ma, but I got accepted to UCLA! That's my dream school."_

"_That's wonderful but you still can't swear in my house." She kissed Noelle on the forehead as a congratulations and went back in the kitchen to finish the tea. Noelle blinked her eyes a few more times and looked away from the screen. The pain was really getting to her. _

"_Okay here's the last one. Stanford."_

"_Yeah boiiii!" Yelled Jackson excitedly. Makenna and Noelle stared at their brother in disbelief. _

"_Did you really just do that?" asked Makenna. _

"_You heard me didn't you?" Jackson snapped. _

"_Okay guys don't even get started with the fighting. My head's starting to pound. Okay here's Stanford." After clicking on a few links she found out her status. _

"_What's it say?" Jackson asked. _

"_Accepted."_

The brown wolf to her right inched closer to her and put its head on her arm. It's breathing was slow and steady and the wolf let out a sigh of its own.

_It was nearing the end of April when college decisions would have to be made soon and Sarah was only able to pay for one school trip. It just so happened that Noelle was going to check out UCLA and Jake was going to check out USC. They were both spending the night on campus and they planned on exploring Los Angeles together the next morning and talked about their respective schools. _

_Unfortunately the night didn't go as planned and just as Noelle and her student host for the evening Leila were about to call it a night after a stint at a frat party Noelle's phone vibrated and she picked it up. It was Jacob. _

"_I'm gonna take this," Noelle said to Leila who was already in her bed. _

"_M'kay just don't lock yourself out you can take my key just in case." _

"_Thanks." Noelle answered the phone and took Leila's dorm room key and went out into the lounge area. "Hey what's up? How was USC?" _

"_USC was great and the people on the football team were really nice."_

"_I'm glad to hear it. So when do you wanna meet tomorrow?"_

"_About that, I don't think we should." His voice grew somber. _

"_Why? What are you talking about?" _

"_Noe, this is really hard for me to say."_

"_Okay then just spit it out!" Noelle was starting to get annoyed. What the hell was going on?_

"_I uh, um…I-I uh-"_

"_Jake, I swear to God if you do not say anything I am going to hang up! Now spit it out! I'm tired I wanna get some sleep what is it?" _

"_Iimprintedonsomeonetoday!" He yelled into the phone. Noelle sucked in a breath. _

"_W-what did you say?"_

"_I imprinted on someone Noe."_

"_No Jake. N-no. Why would you say something like that?" Noelle started tearing up despite the mental protest that she don't. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen."_

"_Bullshit."_

"_I don't have control over these things I'm so sorry."_

"_Yeah, well me too." Noelle hung up and threw her cellphone on the hallway floor breaking the screen. She picked it up cursing herself for breaking her phone and she crept back inside Leila's dorm room and got under the covers of her sleeping bag. Leila was out like a light and Noelle was thankful because she didn't want to talk to anyone. She spent the entire night staring at the ceiling crying. She cried for her dad. She cried for her unborn baby. She cried for Jacob. She cried for her family. She cried for herself. She cried to let it all out of her system once and for all. _

_The morning after she gave Leila a hug and the pair parted ways. Feeling invigorated and all cried out she realized the city held nothing for her here. She caught a taxi to the airport and while waiting for her plane at the gate she called her brother letting him know she made her decision. She was going to NYU – a place where no one knew her name. Far from home. _

She looked out at the beach once more staring at every little bit of detail making sure to capture it all. It was her last night in La Push and she was savoring the memory of her home. Luckily, Jackson would be in the city with her at Columbia Law so her big brother was never too far away. She closed her eyes imprinting the view in her memory.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind whipped by the trio and a folded up note that had been resting in Noelle's hand flew away in the wind. The lined notebook paper bounced across the rocky sand and into the ocean. It was a note from Jacob given to her the day he got back from touring USC. She could never bring herself to read it until now and it was too late. It was sinking in the ocean.

She felt Embry and Jackson's head weighing on her shoulders. They were looking up at her with curious eyes and once she opened her eyes she said to them: "It's okay, let it go."

The two wolves beside her let out one last collective howl and the sound echoed in the distance and soon it was just gone with the wind.


End file.
